


Sometimes, It's Just That Easy

by madwriter223



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Humor, Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series depicting the growing relationship between Casey Jones and Raphael Hamato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Type of Night

****

****A Different Type of Night** **

**  
**

The door to Casey Jones' apartment was kicked open, and the owner walked in, stumbling slightly from exhaustion and the weight he was carrying. He walked straight to the bedroom, where he depositioned his 'passenger' gently on the bed. He then walked to the bathroom and retrieved his little hospital kit (first-aid became child's play with their little escapades).

He came back, and sat down heavily next to the still figure, frowning at the other as he pulled one leg to stradle his knees.

“You are one damn lucky son of a bitch to still have your legs attached, you know that, right?” he grumbled as he cleaned the wounds with practiced ease.

“Luck keeps us hotheads alive, I think.” the other answered, voice laced with pain.

“Damn straight it does.” Casey agreed, wincing slightly as the extent of ripped skin and damaged tissue was revealed as he cleaned the dirt out of it. “Man, don't you ever do that again.”

“It wasn't that bad.”

“Damn it, Raph!! Your bike got blown up, you went skidding underneath a fucking 18-wheler, and your legs are a total bloody mess!!”

“Could've been worse.”

“How exactly?”

“I could've gotten shot like you.”

“It barely grazed me.”

“Mine blew my fuel tank.” A shurg of green shoulders. “Who knew those punks would start carrying guns?”

Casey snorted. “I think I'm gonna buy us some vests.” he grumbled, bandaging up the wounded knee then starting on the other. “Whatever you say, this time's been bad.”

“It's gonna get worse.”

Casey paused. “What do you mean?”

Raph lifted his arm and draped it over his eyes. “I still have to face Donny and Sensei.”

Casey blinked then winced in sympathy. A blown up ShellCycle and practically ripped off knees. That's a hell of explaining to do.

“Yeah, well... you brought it on yourself, man.” he concluded, finishing the other knee.

Raph tensed, then raised himself up onto his elbows, staring at the human. “I brought it on myself?” he asked slowly, a slight disbelieving note to his tone. “You telling me this was my fault?”

Casey shrugged as he slipped out of his shirt and went to work on the bullet graze on his side.

Raph's gaze turned into a frown. “You found these guys, yah know.”

“Yeah, but no one told you to jump in with me.”

“I wouldn't've let you go in by yourself, yah moron!” Raph was glaring now.

Casey answered with the same expression. “Fine, but no one told you to chase after them when they started running!”

“They shot at us, I wasn't gonna let 'em get away!” Raph sat up fully, hands clenching on the sheets in anger.

“We could've gotten 'em another time, yah know!” Casey yelled back, a little voice in the back of his mind already mocking him for saying something so uncharacteristic.

“Another time?! They shot yah, and yah expect me to believe yah would've let 'em go?!”

“Hey, I'm the adult here, I know when to say 'no'!”

Raph laughed at that. “You're as much of an adult as I'm a friggin' woman!!”

“Then shut up, Bettsy!”

“Don't call me Bettsy, yah asshole!” Raph growled. “If you're such an adult, why are yah draggin' a sixteen-year-old around into every fight there is, huh?!”

“I don't hear yah complainin', yah brat!” Casey spat, leaning in close to the other's face. “I could've taken care of 'em alone just fine!”

“Godammit, Casey! If you got hurt because you went brawling with no brains without me to back yah up, that'd kill me!!”

“Yah got hurt despite me being there, and it's already killing me, yah tortoise!!” Casey ground out, breathing hard, then launched forward, wrapping both arms tightly around his best friend, planting a firm kiss to the reptile's lips.

Comprehension dawned on him after a few moments, and he broke all contact, but didn't move too far away. He tried to speak, to justify why he did that (though he had wanted to do that for such a long time now), but his voice froze in his throat, and no sound came out.

Raph was looking at him, seemingly looking straight through his eyes and sizing up his entire being with those golden orbs of his.

Then Raph's hand shot out and smacked Casey upside the head. “Warn a guy, yah crapface!” he growled, then it was his time to initiate the kiss, pressing their lips together tightly.

Casey blinked, then answered in kind, deepening the kiss with a goofy mental victory dance.

The turtle wrapped his arms around the man, and flopped back onto the bed, pulling the other on top of him with a moan.

Casey rested his weight on his knees, hovering above his best bud's form as their tongues twisted together, his hands running down the younger one's sides, nails scratching gently over the edges of his plastron.

Raph tightened his hold over his shoulders at that, then released him, three-fingered palms opting for rubbing intricate patterns all over the human's back.

They caressed each other for long moments, each trying to suck the other's soul out of his mouth as their arousals grew, both becoming uncomfortable in their respected confinements.

Casey reached down with one hand, and quickly undid his pants(which consisted of more ripping than actual undoing), giving his erection some much needed freedom, then his limb fell to Raph's tighs, kneeding the hard muscles under leathery skin.

Raph groaned at the touch, and shifted his hips. His own erection was getting real painful fast, but he was hesitant to reveal it. But then Casey's fingers slipped under the bottom of his plastron, running over the sensitive flesh there, and Raph gulped.

Casey broke the kiss suddenly, pressing their foreheads together. “Where are you?” he asked huskily, his warm breath puffing across the turtle's face.

With a mental gulp, Raph dropped-down, his erection landing perfectly in the human's grasp.

“Found it.” Casey grinned, and wrapped his hand around the hot organ, pumping slowly.

Raph nearly chocked on his breath at that, but he wasn't going to fall behind the other, and he reached down himself, taking hold of the human cock and copying Casey's movements over his own.

The man groaned at the unexpected bravado, and captured Raph mouth in another kiss, moving his hips down so that their shafts touched, rubbing together as they pumped each other.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with their muffled moans and gasps as they moved in rhythm, both thrusting against the other's flesh, pulsing within warm fingers that weren't their own. A pump on one was rewarded with a pull on the other, a gentle scratch with a squeeze, and a hard thrust with a roll of a tongue.

Casey's free hand rested against the other's nape, while Raph's kneeded the long soft locks that had always intrigued him so. Needless to say, both were enjoying this one hell of a ride.

All too soon (later they would claim it was due to the adrenaline still present in them from the night's brawl) they came, two groans swallowed down by the others' throat.

The kiss broke as their bodies spasmed with their completions, both panting heavily from the exertion, Casey's solid weight resting on the younger male's form comfortably.

The pleasure had been intense, and their nerves were still tingling in the afterglow, but for Casey that was not enough. He wanted more of the body and mind he lusted after for so long now. So he grabbed the other's hips, lifting them up harshly and smashing their softening erection together, eager to introduce Raph to another realm of the pleasures of the flesh.

Unfortunately, this caused the turtles knee to jar awkwardly, and the younger male hissed at the sudden flare of pain piercing through the pleasant haze covering his rational mind.

Casey's eyes snapped to the other's face at that, worry etched all across his face. “What? What is it?”

“My knees.” Raph hissed, his face scrunching up at the discomfort. “Watch my knees, yah jackass.”

Casey would've kicked himself. “Sorry, dude, I forgot about 'em for a moment.”

The human moved off the mutated teen, pulling him farther up onto the bed, putting a pillow under the injured limbs.

“I'll ger some ice for 'em, yah wait here.”

“Like I'm going anywhere.” Raph answered grumpily, settling against the mattress with a soft sigh.

A moment late Casey returned with two ice-packs, which he promptly placed over the bandaged wounds, and a wet towel.

The human sat down next to the other, and slowly run the material over the other's thighs and the bottom of his plastron, gathering up the resident seed in silence. Once he was satisfied the turtle was clean, he rubbed himself down, throwing the towel aside when finished.

Casey moved up on the bed, sitting down next to his friend, with his back resting against the headboard. Both males were still hesitant to speak.

Finally, after long minutes, Raph cleared his throat. “So... what now?”

Casey looked thoughtful. “Well, we either go to sleep or we call Donnie right now and let him yell at us.”

Raph lifted an eye-ridge. “Us?”

The man flashed a cocky smirk at him. “Yah didn't leave me when I got shot, I ain't gonna leave yah to get ripped apart in your lonesome. What kind of bud would I be?”

Raph chuckled softly, then turned serious. “Casey...”

The human interrupted him by leaning down suddenly, silencing him with a soft kiss. “I know, Raph. I know.” he reached down, and took hold of the other's hand, their finger intertwining. “I'd like to continue this... whatever it is.”

Raph regarded the man, the human he came to consider his best friend in the world, a hotheaded maniac so much like himself. A similar soul, his Sensei would probably say.

“We... we can try, I guess.” he said finally, flashing a soft smile at the other.

Casey answered in kind. “Yeah. We can try.”


	2. A Night of Gifts

**A Night of Gifts**

 

Casey Jones sat in his apartment, eyes strained on the TV, his attention on the just about to be murdered teenaged actress. She was the last to go before the final 'showdown' and her death was going to be spectacular, he just knew it! 

Oh, yes, turn around, sweetcakes. The guy with the axe is just behind yo-

“Hello, Casey'?” a deep voice whispered right into his ear from behind, and the man jumped out of his seat with a scream, whirling around with his fists raised.

He blinked when Raphael cocked his head at him with a smug smirk. 

“Got'cha.” the turtle full out grinned at him, then laughed heartilly. “Man, you looked like Donny heard about that bullet wound and came to treat yah.”

“Hey, don't laugh. That bro of yours is scary when he wants to.” a scream sounded behind him, followed shortly by some chopping noises, and he whirled around, unfortunatelly just to catch a glimpse of the carnage before the scene changed. “Oh man! I so wanted to see her die!”

“You need a hobby.” Raph commented seriously, then chuckled. “You can just rent it out.”

“That's not the point.” Casey grumbled, plopping back on the couch, glaring at the TV. He refused to look at the other as the turtle joined him on the piece of furniture.

“So... what's the movie about?” Raph asked after a while of watching and not getting it.

“Dude with an axe and a lot of innocent teens.” Casey answered grumpily.

“Ah.” the turtle glanced at him. “You're not seriously upset about that, are yah?”

The human let out a heavy sign and uncrossed his arms. “Nah, I'll rent it out.” he glanced at his friend. “I take it you're not grounded anymore?”

Now it was Raph's turn to scowl and cross his arms. “Treating me like a little kid.” he grumbled, glaring at the carpet. “What am I? Fifteen?”

“Sixteen.”

“My point exactly.” Raph looked at him, smirking.

Casey laughed. Three weeks earlier they had a rather bad night, which ended in one of them getting shot (it was just a graze) and the other practically losing the flesh over his knees. As expected, the Clan went rampant when they saw their injured family member, and had prohibited Raph from leaving the Lair since Casey had taken him back. Now it seemed, the turtle was well enough to evade his 'jailers', as they jokingly called Leo and Don.

“All healed?”

“Don said I should take it easy for a while.”

“That means you came to take me out hunting some bad guys?”

Raph grinned at him. “How'd yah know?”

Casey laughed whole-heartedly. Raph was still the same hothead as ever, that was for certain.

Acting on impulse, he slung an arm over the other's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Raph jerked back, staring at the human with wide-opened eyes, and Casey blinked in surprise.

Three weeks ago, on the exact same night, due to adrenaline, worry and a mutual understanding they had ended up doing some R-rated stuff. Back then Raph had been open to the idea of more, but, once again, that had been then. For the following weeks the two hotheads had barely seen each other and it made rather perfect sense that the teen would start having second thoughts.

“Don't want to?” Casey asked softly, moving back slightly, but keeping his arm around the turtle.

Raph was silent for a moment, then shook his head. “I've been thinking about... this.” he gestured vaguely between them both.

Casey nodded. “Okay. And?”

“And...” Raph took a deep breath then planted a quick kiss to the human's lips. “I want to.” he finished, looking away.

Casey contemplated the other for a short moment, then comprehension dawned on him. That night it was Raphael, his best bud and a hothead like him, pumped with adrenaline. Now this was Raphael, his best bud and a hothead like him. And also an inexperienced teenager.

Casey smiled softly, and gave the turtle a tight half-hug, tucking the green head against the crook of his neck.

“Okay then. 'S cool.” he said, nuzzling a smooth temple. “Let's try that again.”

This time the turtle was more receptive, eagerly deepening the kiss after only a short hesitation. Casey smiled mentally, and allowed the other to explore his mouth, tilting his head to the side for better access. After a few moments he tried to take control over the kiss, but despite his clumsy inexperience, Raphael would not stand down easily.

Their tongues battled, and their gasps for breath grew louder against the sound of the TV. Casey's other arm found its way around the turtle, pulling him closer and practically into his lap. Raph's hands were cupping the back of the human's head as their tongues twined together, his fingers threading through the soft dark locks.

The man felt himself grow hard as the kiss got even hotter, and he lifted his hand to Raph's nape, scraping his nails over the carapace roughly on the way (judging by the shudder, the other felt it). His fingers kneeded the strong muscles there, one slipping lower and trailing at the spot where shell joined flesh.

Raph broke the kiss with a moan at that, panting heavily in pleasure. Casey took the opportunity to plant kisses just below the turtle's jaw, licking and nibbling the flesh there. He murmured appraisingly at Raph's taste, his taste buds greatly enjoying the flavour of mutated sweaty skin. His lips tingled from the leathery texture-

Leather. Oh yeah...

The human pulled back, his hands stopping as he grinned at the turtle. “I got you something.” he declared, containing the urge to chuckle at the confused blink he got in return.

“Huh?”

“I said...” Casey took hold of the other's hips, and stood up, then turned around to place Raph back on the coach. “that I got you something. Come on.” he smiled in invitation and made his way to the bedroom.

Raph watched him go in breathless confusion, the tingles of pleasure still coursing through his body, then shook his head. “You've got to be kidding me...” he muttered, then stood up onto slightly shaky legs. “That bonehead...”

“Raph, yah commin'?!”

“Yeah, yeah!” the turtle grumbled as he made his slow way after the human. “'M coming, 'm coming...”

As soon as he entered the room, Casey grabbed his arm and urged him to sit on the bed, smilling at him all the time.

And, despite a hard-on currently hidden under his shell, his curiosity was peeked. “Alright, wha'cha get me?”

Casey grinned, and fished out a wrapped-in-brown-paper parcel. “New knee-pads!” he said, presenting the gift to the turtle.

Raph raise an eye-ridge, but nonetheless accepted the package. “Aww, you shouldn't have.”

“Shut up.” Casey stuck his tongue out, and plopped down next to his best bud. “Those where hard to come by, yah know. Had to look through the whole city.”

“That's why they invented on-line shopping, yah dope.” Raph commented with a smirk, and unwrapped the parcel, trailing his finger over the pads. “Good quality.”

“The best in town, actually.” Casey smiled at the turtle, and kissed his cheek. “Try 'em on.”

Raph shook his head in amused exasparation, and conceded, laying his new possesions aside for the moment. “You're weird sometimes, yah know?” he muttered, and slipped off his knee-pads, tossing them carelessly to the floor, and picking up the new ones.

Casey's smile faltered when the turtle's knees were revealed. The green skin was slightly darker there, rough scars covering the whole surface of the joints, marking them for all to see. 

“Donny said they should fade with time.” Raph said softly, watching the human closely, the knee-pads clutched in his hand. He sighed when the man nodded absently, blue eyes still fixed on his legs. “Yah still feeling guilty about what happened?”

Casey didn't answer, still staring. These scars were proof that despite his best efforts, that despite all his strength, a few punks with guns could cause such scars to be created on his best buddy. And even the fact that a few nights later he had gone out, found those responsible and beat the snot out of them didn't make him feel better.

These scars were his fault.

Slowly, Casey lent over the scarred flesh and kissed each joint softly, his hands rubbing the turtles calves.

“It wasn't your fault, Casey.” he heard Raph whisper, and he couldn't agree. This was his fault. His and his only.

His tongue slid out, and he licked at the scarred skin, slipping off the bed to kneel between the other's legs. His hands slid up to the turtle's thighs, kneeding the strong muscles as he kissed and caressed the terrapin's upper legs.

Raph bit his lip as he watched Casey, feeling the heat of arousal, dulled by the wait, awake again, slowly burning hotter in his lower regions. He knew the human was still feeling guilty, and he felt a little stab of regret. He should have never let Casey see his knees, he should've known the human would react strangely at the reminder of that mishap from three weeks ago. But he hadn't exactly known the man would react this way.

Casey kissed his way up the insides of the green tighs, trying to put all his remorse for those scars with his gentle touches. He nibbled softly on one spot, then moved to lick another, kissing a spot higher a moment later. His hands rubbed slow circles over the other sides of the legs, feeling the flesh heat up under his ministrations. 

When he finally made his way to the very top, forcing Raph to lean back on his arms slightly, Casey was slightly surprised not to see an erection waiting. Then he remembered how he couldn't find it the last time, and knew this was another difference in the physical forms.

“Where...?” he started, lifting his eyes to Raph's.

The turtle swallowed thickly, looking away from him. “It kinda... drops-down...” he explained quietly, embarrassment colouring his voice.

“Please...” Casey whispered then, gazing pleadingly at the terrapin “Please...”

Raph bit his lip, but obeyed, trying to keep down a nervous shiver.

Casey stared at the green member in silence. It was the first time he had actually seen it, and he was entranced by the sight of it, so much like a human's. Then he smiled. Though physically they were different, they were alike also, and he stopped worrying he'd somehow manage to hurt Raph by treating his body like a human's.

He leaned closer to the weaping shaft, and softly kissed the tip, hearing Raph's sharp intake of breath at the action. He paused briefly, then licked a lone path from base to tip, and Raph cried out quietly, definitely trembling now. Thus assured he wasn't screwing up, he started in earnest.

He repeated the lick, adding a delicate nibble on the tip, his tongue sliding out and gathering the pre-cum from the tiny slit at the top. He took the head into his mouth, sucking softly before he moved back, planting kisses up and down the hard shaft as his hand moved to rub at the base.

Raph trembled as pleasure he had never felt before in his life travelled through his senses in waves, and he bit down hard on his lip to stiffle the sounds coming from his throat, seemingly against his will. When the kisses stopped and the wet heat once again settled over his flesh, now taking him in deeper, and he couldn't stop a groan from escaping. His arms finally gave out against the sensations, and he fell onto his carapace. Then the human started sucking, moving up and down over him, and he bit down on a knuckle hard, not caring if he drew blood.

Casey bobbed his head up and down, sucking as hard as he could when moving up, and swallowing around the cock as he took it back in. His fingers had abandoned the base of the shaft, and were now gently rolling the other's testicles between them, rubbing at the tender flesh. When he heard Raph's muffled sob, he drew down and deep-throated the throbbing shaft, scratching gently on the sensitive spot just below the heavy sack.

With a cry, Raph's world erupted in white and he came, Casey drinking up the bitter flood that suddenly filled his mouth. He continued sucking till the cock in his grasp no longer pulsed, then he released it completely, watching in fascination as the now soft shaft retreated into the shell. That's a neat treat.

“That... rocked, man.” Raph whispered after a moment, trying weakly to sit back up. He finally gave up, and rolled onto his plastron, and with a little manouvering he was facing the foot of the bed, smiling at Casey. “You're good.”

The human smiled back, then sat back on the bed, his hand resting on the smooth scalp. “You're welcome.”

Raph nodded, and slowly reached for Casey's pants, unzipping them and reaching inside.

Casey grabbed his wrist. “What are yah-”  
“Returning the favor.” Raph replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Casey blinked. “You don't have to-”  
“I want to.” Deep golden eyes lifted to his face, and the human nodded his agreement, releasing the green wrist.

Raph smiled at the other, and slowly pushed the man's boxers down, pulling the hard cock out of its confinements. He stared at the organ for a moment, then took a deep breath to dispell the small trickles of doubt from his mind as he crawled slight into the man's lap to have a better angle for what he was about to do. He had seen enough porn with Casey to know the general principle: no teeth, and he silently hoped that knowledge would be enough.

Trying not to look too uncetain, he licked at the tip, tasting the bitter-sweat semi-liquid for the first time. Hearing Casey groan gave him a little more confidence, so he did it again, his hand going to the sac hanging below. He decided to try out slowly licking up and down the shaft like Casey had done to his own organ, and he was rewarded with his name in a husky whisper from above.

The turtle kissed the heated length a few times, then planted another kiss to the head, wrapping his lips over the very tip and sucking gently, making Casey moan loudly.

Raph stared at the pulsing shaft before his eyes for a moment, then opened his mouth, letting the cock slide inside. He took a short pause to simply breath in the other's deep scent, feeling the shaft throb against his tongue, then started sucking, dragging his lips over the sensitive flesh as he mimiced the bobbing motion Casey had done before.

The human chocked on his breath when his most private part was placed in the hot wet cavern. Raph was definitely slower than he had been, more careful, but it was obvious the turtle knew the moves. His hands flew to the other's head when the terrapin started sucking, and he resisted the urge to push himself deeper into that sweet orifice, to simply screw control and screw that hot mouth. But that would definitely mean Raph wouldn't be willing to try this again anytime soon, so the thought had to go. After all, the turtle was good, despite this probably being his first time giving head.

Raph paused, startled, when two warm hands took hold of his head, and waited for whatever the other wanted to do. He was half-afraid he was indeed doing this wrong, and that Casey decided to take his own pleasure, but the hands simply rested on his scalp, the long fingers rubbing against his skin almost comfortingly. 

So he resumed suckling on the shaft, trying to take in as much as he could. But it soon proved to be too much for him, and he gagged on it when it touched his throat.

Casey opened his eyes at the sound, and smiled at the younger male. “Don't force it, Raph. Relax and don't force it. You're doing good, you're so good, Raph.” he panted breathlessly, trying to sound reassuring. “So fuckin' good.”

The turtle blinked at his best bud, and decided to listen to the advice, relaxing his muscles and trying again. This time he managed to get the head down his throat, and he swallowed over it experimentally. He felt a coughing spell coming a moment later so he drew back, and let it free. 

Soothing hands rubbed over his cheeks as he coughed, and he managed to open his eyes and meet Casey's. 

“It's okay, Raph.” the man whispered, smiling at him. “You're doing good.”

Raphael smiled back, then returned to his task. Deciding to try this deep-throating thing another time, he sucked on the head, using his free hand to pump the shaft as he pressed his tongue against the slit.

Casey groaned his name again at that, the hands tightening briefly over the green head before relaxing. His own orgasm was coming fast, he could feel it, and he decided that he should warn the turtle about it. But then Raph decided to press his wide tongue to the sensitive underside, dragging it up roughly, his thick finger's rolling the man's testicle like he himself had done and Casey cried out his pleasure in completion, catching the turtle in surprise.

When Casey was sure he had breathing figured out again, he opened his eyes, wanting to once again assure the turtle did a great job, but instead did a double-take.

Raph's face was coated with his seed, the white drops rolling down his exquisite features, and if Casey hadn't been spent already he would have came again.

The terrapin licked at the semi-liquid rolling over his lips, tasting Casey again, then he sat up. “Yuck.” he muttered, trying to wipe the substance off with his hand.

The human chuckled. “Yah know, that's a good look on yah.”

“Shut up.”

Casey smiled, and took off his tank-top, wiping it gently over the turtle's face, cleaning up his mess. “For a first-timer, you did really good.”

“So yah kept sayin'.” Raph muttered, accepting the other's help without a fuss.

When the cloth was away from his face, he also accepted the kiss Casey pressed to his lips, opening his mouth. Their tongues twisted and their tastes mixed, and both males moaned softly at the sensations that caused.

Casey was the first one to break the kiss, and he hugged the terrapin close. “Thank you, Raph.” he murmured against leathery skin, kissing it gently.

“Yeah well... thanks for the pads.” Raph smiled at him, then bit his lip. “And Casey?”

The human drew back, gazing into the golden orbs before him. “Yeah?”

“My knees weren't your fault.” the turtle said slowly, quickly continuing when Casey opened his mouth to interrupt. “It was my desicion to follow after them, remember? It was my fault for not being careful, not yours.” He paused briefly, his expression revealing some of the guilt he felt for making the other worry. “Please don't blame yourself.”

Casey stared at the turtle for a long time, his guilt at getting Raph hurt warring with his regret at making Raph upset. He decided that he rather liked the terrapin with a smile on his face. 

He hugged the turtle again, tucking his head under his chin, and kissing one green temple. “Okay. I'll try.” he promised quietly, and felt Raph nod against his chest, returning the hug.

He really would try, he decided. Because, after everything they went through together, all the fights and the fun time, and now their two intimate moments, Raph had always stuck by his side, giving him companionship and friendship when a lot of others would've bailed. 

And that made Raphael Hamato the greatest gift Casey Jones ever received from life.

 

 

**Title:** Of Information and Experiments   
**Author:** </a></b></a>[](http://madwriter223.livejournal.com/profile)[ **madwriter223**](http://madwriter223.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Pairing(s):**   Casey/Raph  
 **Feedback:** Yes, please

 

Of Information and Experiments 

  


Donnatello tried to ignore the stare he knew was directed at his back. Some time ago one of his brother's had come into his room, and sat down on his bed, lost in thought. Though the purple-clad turtle had been confused, with this brother it was always best to simply let him be until he was ready to talk. And so, he waited, trying not to look uncomfortable under the other's intense stare. 

Finally, just as he was contemplating giving in to the urge to fidget, his brother spoke. 

“Donny, can I use your computer?” 

Donnatello blinked. His computer? “What for?” he asked, turning to face his sibling. 

“I just need to... check something.” 

“Like?” 

“I want to... check for some info, kay?” the younger turtle looked away, rolling his thumbs. 

Donny watched, his curiousity peeked. “You know you can always ask me, bro.” he smiled reassuringly. “What do you want to know?” 

The other was silent for long minutes, before finally golden eyes rose to meet his. “About sex.” 

The genius of the Clan did a double-take. Then he blinked. Then “An hour okay?” he asked with a slight blush. 

“Yeah, I think so.” his brother nodded, and Donny moved to the door, trying not to look too embarrassed. 

“Okay, well... take your time, Raph.” he smiled at his brother (little brother!) and closed the door behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Raph watched Donny leave the room, and went to sit in front of the computer, opening a new window for his search. He had been thinking a lot about the subject at hand, and he realised he really didn't know that much about the actual penetration. At least not when both participants were male. 

He had went to his older brother with every intention of simply asking for an explanation, but the sight of the other turtle made the question freeze in his voice as he realised something. He was about to ask a question about sex to his smart brother, and then he'd really have to listen to the answer. There was no way he was going to listen through that without dying of embarrassment. So instead he had sat on the bed, and thought the situation over, thouroughly. The best way to get info without making a fool out of himself would be looking it up on the net. And so here he was. 

It took his almost half an hour to find a page about gay sex that didn't consist of porn and some more porn (though that was pretty educational also; he hadn't known people could do some of those things). 

He read through the descriptions carefully, watching the additional pictures for more understanding. So before the actual penetration came the stretching, so that the one receiving wouldn't get damaged. Usually done with fingers coated in some kind of lubrication, but sometimes additional usage of a tongue was needed to get the 'bottom' fully relaxed for the cock. Okay, he got the need for relaxation. Only the concept of fingering made him pause in thought. 

The site even had some good positions for beginners. The best for a first-timer was from behind, but if more time was spent on preparation it could also be done from the front. Interesting. The sitting position was described also, but that was said to be best tried by the more experienced, cause it needed some balancing a newby would have problems with. 

This site was really good. He almost faved it, but then remembered whose computer this was, and he banished the idea. Like Donny needed that extra info about him. 

A knock on the door, followed closely by a “Raph, you done yet?” caught his attention, and he quickly closed the site he was browsing. 

“Yeah, Don.” he stood up as his brother entered, and walked closer to the exit. “Thanks a lot.” 

A hand grabbing his arm stopped him from leaving, and he watched as Donnatello kicked the door shut. 

“Stay, I'd like a moment with you, actually.” the purple-clad turtle said seriously, and Raph gulped nervously, but nonetheless he obediently sat down on the other's bed. 

“Sure.” he tried smiling, and resisted the urge to fidget as his brother sat next to him. “Wha'cha need?” 

“I wanted to talk to you.” A pause. “About you and Casey.” 

Raph felt himself blinking in surprise, and gulped quietly. “...what about us?” 

“You know what I mean, Raph, don't play dumb.” 

“...how'd you know?” 

“You've been staying over at Casey's for the night more often lately, and now you're asking about sex. I just put two and two together, is all.” 

“...you always were the smart one.” Raph said with an absent sigh. 

“Yeah.” Donny nodded with a soft smile, then turned serious once again. “Listen, I just want to know if... if it's consensual. It's not that I don't think you'd be able to protect yourself, I just-” 

Raph laughed quietly at that, and turned to smile at the other. “I know, I know. You worry.” 

“Hey, that's what big brothers do.” 

“I know.” A nod. “He's not forcing me, if that's what yah mean. I'm just curious, yah know? It's... new and stuff...” 

Donnatello gave a soft smile at that. “Then I'm happy for you bro. I really am.” 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” The purple-clad slung an arm around his brother's shoulders, giving him a tight half-hug. After a moment, he continued. “You gonna tell the others?” 

“...eventually. But Shell, if you know, that means Splinter knows too, so that's two down.” 

“And two to go.” An understanding nod. “I won't tell them under one condition.” 

Raph frowned, a pang of anxiousness in his chest. “And that would be?” 

“A little talk with Casey, one on one.” the genius of the Clan said seriously, then grinned. “As your big brother, I need to threaten him a little to ensure your happiness.” 

“That's... the corniest thing you ever said.” Raph muttered with a wince. 

Don chuckled. “He can treat it as practice before Leo finds out. I promise I'll be unarmed.” he promised teasingly. 

Raph laughed at that, feeling a little better about his secret since Donny approved. Plus, the thought of Donny interrogating Casey about his 'intentions' was rather amusing. “Okay, it's a deal.” 

His older brother smiled widely at him, and once again hugged him. “It's a deal then.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Raphael sighed as water rained down at him from above, the bathroom slowly filling with steam. A nice hot shower after a practice session always felt like heaven on his sore muscles. Today's spar with Leo had been particularly intense, probably due to their argument at lunch. Some places on him still ached from the other's punches, but he had laid in some good hits himself so Leo probably felt the same. 

He grabbed the soap and rubbed it between his hands, lathering them up in a thick layer. He was about to start cleaning himself when an earlier thought came to him, and he glanced at his palms. Would soap be good enough? 

He shook his head with a deep blush, and quickly cleaned the sweat off of himself, pausing once again as he was rubbing his hands over his upper legs. 

'What would that feel like?' he wondered, the blush still on his face, and he bit the inside of his cheek. The mere thought caused a nervous tightening in his loins, but the more he thought of the idea, he had to admit he was just too curious for his own good. 

He took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes closing briefly as the decision formed. He could at least try it out... 

He gathered some more soap onto his hand, coating his fingers thouroughly, then reached behind himself, placing his other hand on the wall for balance as he leaned forward a little. 

He quickly located his entrance, and circled one finger over it as he worked up his nerve to do this. With another deep breath, he increased the pressure, pushing out as the site said to do, and felt himself breached. 

He breathed deeply, wincing at the slight burn the penetration caused, and forced himself to relax. He pushed the finger in deeper, and wiggled it experimentally. It felt real uncomfortable, but thankfully not painful. 

He slowly trailed his finger over his inner walls, looking for the prostate, shivering slightly at the feel of it. Okay, so this wasn't that bad. He could even come to like it. 

It took him a moment to find the little bump inside, his body trembling with growing arousal, his erection dropping-down. When he did locate the bundle of nerves, he pushed at it gently, and sudden flashes of pleasure erupted from his lower half, filling his vision nearly completely. 

He rested his forehead against the wall, and his free hand went to his cock, pumping it with the ease only a hormonal teenager could muster. He started thrusting in and out with his finger, and, not disliking the sensation, he quickened the pace, tightening his grasp over his shaft. 

The pleasure of it all was slowly consuming him, his breathing now ragged, the skin of his forehead hot against the cool tiles. 

Okay, he definitely understood what people saw in this. The finger up his bum felt increadible, especially when he brushed against his prostate, and he was pretty sure a cock up there wouldn't feel that bad either. Probably tighter. Would tighter be good? 

He bit his lip, and tried pushing a second finger in, but that proved to be more difficult than the first had been. He took a deep breath, and bore down, pushing in hard. Finally the tip popped inside, and Raph nearly cried out, the sharp pain cutting through his pleasure like a knife. 

He pulled the finger out and breathed deeply to dispell the discomfort. He tried rubbing the other finger over the aching flesh, and that thankfully helped alleviate some of the hurt, but unfortunately the moment was broken, and he retrieved the other digit too. 

Tugging sharply, he quickly brought himself off, and he bit his lip as he ejaculated, his seed swirling as it was washed away down the drain. As his body trembled with the aftershocks, he let himself wonder about the sudden unpleasantness. After all, the first finger felt good, really good, and he hadn't tried pushing both at the same time (the site stated it would be a bad idea). 

He glanced at his hands and the answer came to him. That site had been designed for humans, and they tended to have five fingers. His own three were simply too big. Without something to stretch him between the first and second digit, he doubted he'd be able to put two inside himself. 

A new thought came to him and he regarded it seriously. Casey had smaller fingers than he had. 

He considered that thought briefly as he turned off the shower, and stepped out. 

'Yeah, that could work.' he thought to himself as he grabbed the towel, and dried himself off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Raphael lay on his carapace on the bed, breathing heavily as once again that day pleasure coursed through his body, his legs bent, and he clutched almost desperately at the man next to him. 

Casey lay on his side, arm under his lover's shoulders as he watched the turtle's bliss-filled expression. His other appendage was laid over the terrapin's body, hand between his spread thighs, two fingers slick with oil and deep within the other's willing body, thrusting steadily in and out. 

Casey had been pleasantly surprised when earlier that evening Raph had called, asking to stay over for the night. That soon changed to bewilderment when the turtle had proposed they do this particular activity. 

He wondered what exactly possessed his lover. He himself had been hesitant to suggest trying out any kind of penetration, not believing the turtle was ready for such a feat, but apparently he had underestimated the younger male. Now he was filling the other with his fingers, caressing his prostate and imagining that tight heat around his own flesh, and he couldn't help grinning at the trust the other placed in him. 

Still, knowing the reason for this would be nice. 

Casey nuzzled the side of Raph's head. “What made you want to try this?” he asked softly, licking at his cheek. 

The turtle's voice was rather breathless when he answered, but that was to be expected. “I... tried at home... but it-AH!” he cried out when the fingers inside him pressed against his prostate, and he keened softly as the pleasure burned in his abdomen. 

Casey blinked, his hand stilling. “You tried this at home?” he asked, his mind trying to wrap around the idea. 

Raph nodded, panting against him. “Wasn't this good...” he whispered with a dazed smiled. 

The human stayed unmoving for a long moment, his mind's eye warping around that single image. 

Dear sweet Jesus, the mental image. 

He pulled his fingers free, and disentangled himself from the other, grabbing Raphael's hand and pulling it down as he moved to sit between the turtle's legs. “I wanna see that.” he said huskily, his eyes twinkling. 

Raph blinked at him in confusion. “What?” 

Casey brought the hand he was holding to his mouth, and sucked heavily on one finger, slicking it. “I want to see yah fuckin' yourself.” he explained hotly, pressing the digit against the puckered entrance. 

Raph stared at him, then gulped thickly as he complied, his body trembling as the finger slid in. 

He slowly moved it back and forth, a little anxious that having only spit on his digit would make it painful, like the site said, but thankfully Casey's fingers had coated his insides with oil quite thouroughly, and not even a little pain was resident. So, with a deep breath, he pulled his finger out then plunged it back in hard, bending it in hopes of catching his prostate. 

It took his a few tries to locate it, and his body tightened against the wave of pleasure in his nerves. He opened his eyes and looked at Casey, rather surprised to see the other staring at his lower half in absolute fascination, his breathing fast, cheeks flushed. His hand could be seen moving rapidly over his own member, and it was rather obvious to the turtle that the human was greatly enjoying the show. 

Raph sucked on his lower lip, and pulled his hand up, wincing slightly when his finger pulled his hole open a little more. Casey reacted by practically drooling at the sight, a strangled moan escaping his lips, and the turtle knew that move had been a good idea. 

He remembered the way the human had scissored his fingers when they were inside him, and wondered briefly if he could do that too, his other finger uncurling from his palm, and touching his flesh next to the one inside. 

He hesitated, and bit his lip in slight worry. What if it hurt again? 

He didn't get to wonder about that for long though, because suddenly the human dropped to his stomach, practically yanking Raph's fingers out and away from his opening. 

The turtle blinked in surprise at the unexpected action, but all thoughts soon fled his mind as the human continued with whatever he was doing. 

Casey watched the other's finger disappear inside his best bud's body time after time, quite confident in gracing the sight with the title of the Most Fuckin' Erotic Thing Casey Jones Had Ever Seen In His Life. His own hand was practically flying over his hard cock, and the man could easily feel his control slipping away from his grasp, a moan escaping him along with it. He still managed to restrain himself, that is until Raph had suddenly pulled his finger up, and Casey was graced with that tight ring of muscle opening even further, teasing Casey with a peek of its secret tunnel of flesh. 

In that moment Casey grabbed that tiny piece of control he still had and chucked it out the window, dropping to his front, and pulling those enticing digits away from his destination. Then he took hold of the other's hips and promptly licked across the puckered opening. 

Raph moaned loudly when the first lick came, shuddering when a small nibble was placed on the very edge of his entrance. Then he cried out, his body tensing in ecstasy when that hot wet tongue delved into him, wiggling as it slid deep inside his orifice. 

So this was how the 'additional usage of tongue' to loosen the bottom more felt like. He rather liked it. 

Casey chose that moment to push his tongue real deep, opening his mouth wide to ever so gently scrape his teeth over the outside ring. 

Alright, he fuckin' LOVED it! More, more, more...! 

Casey seemed to hear his thoughts, doubling his efforts of eating the other up. He thrust his tongue harshly into the turtle's trembling body, his fingers rubbing circles over the spots where tighs met pelvis, caressing the leathery skin as his tongue worked its magic inside the other. 

Raph shuddered heavily, crying out again and again as the incredible sensations raked through him, tears of tension gathering in the corners of his eyes. His hands were clenched in the sheets tight enough to shread the thin material, and breathing was becoming mighty difficult due to all the intense sensations raking through his body. If he had thought all the other things he had done with Casey were good and breathtaking, he was more than happy to be proven wrong. In fact, if the human would be willing, Raph would let the man prove him wrong again and again. He was more than open to that idea. 

Casey thrust his tongue inside one last time before the inner walls tightened around his muscle in orgasmic spasms, the other's white seed raining over his plastron. 

Raph cried out in his completion, and Casey pulled back, using his own hand and the turtle's exquisite sounds to also bring himself over the edge of his desire. 

The pair panted heavily for some time, catching their breaths with some difficulties, both their bodies still tingling with the aftershocks. 

Finally, Casey felt he could once again move without fear of falling on his face from jelly-like muscles, and moved towards his previously discarded clothes, grabbing his shirt and quickly cleaning them both up. 

Then he moved to lay on the bed next to his lover, pulling the turtle's spent body into a hug, tucking the other's head under his chin. 

“Next time yah want to try out something new, let me watch, kay?” he requested softly, pecking one smooth temple, a move that was slowly becoming their little after-intense-sex routine. 

Raph was rather glad this position hid his blush at that. “Yah perverted dumbass.” 

“Yah got a problem with that?” 

The turtle thought back to all the things he learned with the man, and shook his head. “Nah. I rather like it.” 

Casey just grinned. 


	3. Entering the Clan

Donnatello stared from the human to his shivering brother, who was curled up under a blanket on the same cot Casey was sitting on, then glanced back at the thermometer. 

“Raph's is rather obvious, but you have one too.” he sighed, and placed the item aside, leveling a look at the human. “Care to explain why you both returned from your little night out with fevers?”

The human winced, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. “We run into some trouble.”

“Casey, Raph's lips were almost purple, and you practically had ice under your eyes.” Donny pointed out. “It's rather obvious you run into 'trouble'. What I want to know is what kind of trouble you two got yourselves into this time.”

“We... kinda got locked inside a freezer.”

The genius of the Clan blinked. “A freezer.” he repeated. “For how long?”

“About half an hour or so.”

“Half an hour.”

“More or less.”

Donny took a deep breath, trying to push down the urge to run over there and hug his little brother tightly. “Casey, we're cold-blooded – we react to cold faster and worse than humans do. There is no possible way for Raph to... survive half an hour in a freezer without going into hybernation or...” he trailed off, not being able to finish that sentence, and he dropped his head in his hand.

Casey stared at the purple-clad turtle, and winced, understanding the unvoiced sentence. Raph could have died.

The said terrapin chose that moment to shudder heavily, and the human glanced down at him in worry. He slipped off his own blanket, and lay it over Raph's, tucking the edges tightly around him, making sure he was covered from head to toe, leaving only a small opening for the turtle's face. He then leaned over his unconscious bud, and kissed his cheek gently, smoothing a hand over his scalp.

Satisfied his lover was once again warm, he sat up, and moved his gaze back to the other turtle.

Donny stared at the human, having witnessed the little scene, and understood. “You kept him warm.” It wasn't a question.

Casey nodded. “He didn't have much except that scarf I made him wear, so I lent him my jacket.”

Donnatello nodded. “That's all?”

The human smiled sheepishly. “He kinda managed to crawl inside my pullover.” he chuckled at the memory. “It was a real tight fit, but at least he was a little warmer.”

The purple-clad turtle nodded, and slowly moved closer to the human. “You kept him warm.” he repeated, standing in front of the man. “Do you know what you did?”

Casey blinked in confusion. “I... kept him warm?” he asked slowly.

In response, Donny leant down and wrapped his arms around the human, enfolding him in a tight hug. “You saved his life, you dope.” he said against the man's dark hair. “Thank you, Casey. Thank you so much.”

Casey blinked in shock at the unexpected hug, then patted the other's carapace awkwardly. “I probably put him in trouble, actually.”

“You saved his life.” Donny repeated, tears stinging his eyes when he thought how that night could've ended. “You saved his life.”

Casey smiled gently at the younger male. “It's okay, Don. We're alive, he's alive. It's okay.” 

Still, he let Donnatello hold him as the other wept silent tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You sure you're feeling okay?” Casey asked, looking at his best bud's face, while sitting by the edge of his hammock.

“My head hurts a little.” Raph admitted, tugging the blanket higher under his chin. “And I'm a little sleepy.”

Casey chuckled. “Well, yah slept for two days straight, one more won't make a difference.”

“Dumbass.” the turtle grumbled without any real heat, and sighed softly. “What about you?”

“That antibiotic I'm taking is great. I'm feeling a lot better.” he accented that with a sudden sneeze, followed shortly with a coughing spell that brought tears to his eyes.

“I can see that.” the terrapin leveled a look at him.”Yah sure leaving your apartment was a good idea?”

“Hey, I got a call that you finally decided to wake up, and I wanted to see yah.”

“Sappy ass moron.”  
Casey chuckled and planted a firm kiss to the other's cheek. “Good to see you're feelin' better.”

Raph sniffed loudly and sneezed. “I hate bein' sick.”

“Me too.” Casey rubbed at an ache in his neck, and couched. “Yah know, we'll need to have a talk about what happened.”

“Don't wanna talk about the cold when I'm warm.” Raph mumbled, burrowing further under the blankets.

Casey laughed softly, and tugged the covers down, planting a soft kiss to the turtle's lips. “Fine, yah big baby.” he pressed their foreheads together gently, feeling the other's heat. “You still have a fever.”

“Well, duh.” Raph raised an eye bridge at the man, and lifted his chin, touching their lips together briefly. “Be happy we hadn't caught pneumonia.”

Casey smiled, and kissed the other again. “A cold is bad enough, I guess.”

A throat being cleared caught both of their attentions, and they broke apart, looking at the door.

Donny stood there, arms floded over his plastron loosely. 

“It's not that we don't enjoy the company, Casey.” he said, cocking his head to the side. “But I really think you should go home, and rest in your own bed.”

It was rather obvious that Donnatello was in his Doctor-Mode, so Casey obediently got up. “Yes sir, Donny. Can I come back tomorrow?”

Donny shook his head. “Not until you get rid of that cough.”

Casey nodded, and bent down to kiss his lover again, and Donny sighed. “You two are gonna get sick all over again at this rate.”

Raph grinned. “What a way to catch a cold.”

Casey chuckled at the face Donny made at that, and moved to the door. “Bye Raph. See yah soon.”

“Later.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Casey sat on the couch in his apartment, trying to watch the TV as he huddled under a blanket. His cold didn't seem to be getting better, but at least it wasn't getting worse either. 

Still, concentrating on the TV was rather difficult with a killer headache. Maybe he should get some shut-eye...

Sudden tapping against his window caught his attention, and he glanced at it, most surprised to see a grey figure instead of the usual green.

He quickly got up and went to open the window. “Master Splinter, wha'cha doin' here?” he asked, sniffling slightly.

The elder rat gave him a look-over and pointed to his couch. “Would you mind changing the channel to number 3? My stories will be starting in a moment.”

Casey wasn't exactly understanding what the other was doing at his apartment, but he obediently padded to the piece of furniture, plopping down on it and grabbing the remote. 

Meanwhile, Splinter made his way to his kitchen, his cane tapping rhythmically against the floor.

The old rat came back after a moment, carrying a steaming mug he set before the bewildered human. “These herbs should help with your illness.” he said simply, and sat down in Casey's armchair, eyes turning to the TV.

Casey stared from the cup to the other, then back again. Then he shrugged, picking it up and inhaling the herbal scented steam. It didn't smell like poison, and he doubted the old ninja master would chose that particular method if he wanted to finish the human off. 

He took a careful sip, grimacing at the taste, but couldn't bring himself to comment on it. It would be rude, considering he hadn't asked the old rat to come over and make this for him.

He took a deep breath, and forced himself to down the tea in four big gulps. 

He sighed heavily when the mug was empty and set it on the table. He was most surprised when a moment later the old rat got up, grabbed the mug and made his way back to the kitchen, returning with the cup full once again and setting it before the human.

Casey watched as the rat once again sat down and continued watching his 'stories', seemingly not even paying attention if the man was drinking.

Casey took a deep breath, and reached for the tea again, this time drinking it more slowly. When he finished, he kept holding the mug, but the rat once again got up and took it to re-fill it.

It happened a few more times as the show progressed, and Casey was now full of the pleasantly warm liquid, and quite sleepy. His head no longer ached, his muscles were relaxed and even his sinuses seemed clearer.

The show ended and Splinter refilled the mug once last time, before speaking. Though it was not something Casey expected to hear. “I thank you for saving Raphael.”

Pointing out that it was probably their combined stupidities and hardheadedness that got them in that mess in the first place would probably sound ungrateful, so the human just smiled. “Don't mention it.”

“No, Mr. Jones.” the rat shook his head slowly, looking solemly at the other. “I am a father, and the most important thing to me is my sons' lives and their happiness. You saved my son, Mr. Jones, and for that I will be eternally grateful.”

“...You're welcome. I'd gladly do it again any time.”

Splinter nodded. “And I'm sure Raphael would too.” the rat smiled, and turned to the window. “And I expect you both to be well again and making undescribable noise in the Lair next week.”

Casey chuckled, and saluted playfully. “Yes, Master Splinter.”

And with one last look at the ill human, the ninja master jumped out the window, disappearing into the night.

Casey sat on the couch for long moments, taking the time to finish his last helping of herbal tea, and then got up to go to bed.

For the first time in his life, he felt like a true member of the turtle family. He doubted there was anything that could have made him more at ease with himself at that moment.


	4. The Last Step

Raphael trembled on the bed, bitting hard on the pillow to stiffle his moans. His hands were fisted in the pillow, eyes screwed shut as increadible pleasure wracked through his body, driving the breath from his lungs and rationality from his mind. 

Meanwhile, Casey was positioned between his spread legs, and was doing the most fuckin' wicked things with his tongue. 

Raph should have never agreed to that friggin' bet. His heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest as it hammered rapidly, his nerves were aflame and his straining erection felt ready to burst. It was painful and oh so great. 

Casey smirked as the sounds Raph was making grew onto a more desparate note, the turtle's hips thrusting sharply against the covers as his body shook beneath Casey's ministrations. The human felt his own need rising alongside he terrapin's, and his hand travelled lower to rub at his cock. But he could wait. 

He twirled his tongue around the very tip of Raph's small tail, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked on the bit of flesh, teasing its base with his fingers. 

He had learned some time ago that the tail was almost as sensitive as the cock, and a single well administered touch could get Raph hot and leaking. It was getting really fun finding out exactly how much he could do with just this little part of his lover. 

He moved his mouth lower over the appedage, then moved his head back, dragging his lips roughly over the receptive skin. He repeated the motion, this time gently scraping his teeth over the leathery surface, and leaned back to puff warm breaths of air over the moist flesh. Then he once again swirled his tongue over the tip before licking lower, and trailing his strong muscle over the very base. 

This sure was fun! 

Raph felt tears prickling his eyes as the pure unhindered bliss flashed through his nerves like lightning, almost deafening the turtle to everything other than Casey's murmurs and his own cries of pleasure. His cock was now aching, throbbing with the need to come, but the friction of rubbing against the sheets wasn't nearly enough to get him over the egde. This was torture, simple cruel torture he never wanted to stop, but when it did he would have to make sure he would repay the human with interest. Maybe by tieing him to the bed, and not releasing him until the man was milked dry. 

But Casey chose that moment to actually BITE his tail, and Raph's world exploded with flashes of white, his body shuddering with the intensity of the sensation. His shaft pulsed, even more pre-cum staining the sheets under him, and Raph sobbed quietly. Great Damyou, he needed to come! 

Casey kissed the little bit mark he made, nibbling gently on the flesh there. He once again breathed over the little tail, grinning to himself when Raph cried out loudly. He licked a wet path over the quivering appendage, and once again blew on it, stimulating the nerves and listening to Raph crying out once more. This time, however, the human frowned at the sound. There was definitely some pain in the sound. Looks like it was time to end the play before the turtle stopped enjoying this. 

He wrapped his tongue over the tail, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard on it, at the same time gently rubbing and scratching on the skin around the base. He moved his head back, nibbling on the tip, then ducked back down, dragging his tongue all around the appendage. 

Raph's breath hitched then he screamed the human's name as he finally found his release, his body shaking almost violently as his seed spilt onto the bed. His sight erupted with white, then all went black. 

Casey drew back, rubbing the other's carapace as aftershocks ripped through the turtle's body. He cocked his head to the side to have a better view of Raph's face. He watched as the bliss-filled expression melted into relieved oblivion, the sweat-soaked body going lax, and realised with a blink that Raph had blacked-out. 

Maybe he did take it a little too far. 

His own erection reminded him of itself with a throb, and he glanced at the weaping shaft, then looked back to Raph's face. 

He sighed. “You can wait.” he told his organ, and climbed onto the bed, gathering Raph into his arms and manouvering their bodies so that the turtle was nestled against his side. He reached behind himself, and grabbed the soiled sheets, yanking them out from under them and throwing the material into a corner. He'd get them some blankets later. 

A moment later, Raph woke up to the sensation of a warm hand cupping the side of his head and a thumb rubbing back and forth across his cheek. And though his exhausted body was strongly against the idea, his forced himself to open his eyes. 

“Hi there.” Casey smiled softly at his lover, bending down to kiss the other's forehead gently. “Was it good?”

“...nah...” Raph managed to utter, nuzzling against the human's shoulder. “It sucked big time...”

“Really?” Casey raised an eyebrow, then chuckled when the turtle nodded. “I can just give you another round, and see if I can do better.”

“...maybe later...” 

Casey laughed. “I win by the way – I can definitely get you off with just your tail.” 

“Yeah.” Raph agreed, trying to stiffle a yawn.

Casey smiled. It was more than obvious the turtle was barely managing to stay awake. “You get some rest, you might've blown a fuse screaming my name like that.” he teased, shifting his hips to help ease his erection a bit. 

“...smartass...” Raph smiled at him. He had a niggling feeling that he was forgetting something, but his mind was still too hazy with over-sensitive nerves to remember. He did though when he glanced down. “You're still hard.”

“Yeah, but I can wait.”

“Want me to suck yah?” Raph asked, trying to make his face look seductive.

Casey smiled, and planted a soft kiss to those soft lips. “Nah, I'm good.” 

“But... it's not fair for you to be-”

“Really, Raphie, I'm good. It can wait.”

“But...” the turtle frowned at him in confusion, and Casey felt his resolve crumble. 

“Okay.” He took hold of the other's hand, gathering some of the still wet semen from Raph's plastron and smearing it over the palm. He then wrapped both their palms around his aching flesh, and slowly pumped them, pressing the three fingers against his heated skin in strategic places.

Raph watched their joined hands for a few moments as Casey pleasured himself, then moved his gaze to Casey's face. The human's eyes were closed, a look of concentration covering his features as he worked, and the turtle felt a by now familiar feeling swell in his chest. 

This was a man who on a bet subjected him to the most intense pleasure of his life, practically frying his brain in the process, and asked nothing in return, accepting only his hand when cajoled into giving himself release. A man who watched his back at the many fights the two were in, giving Raph a feeling of safety despite the number of bad guys they faced. This was a person he confided in, who gave him advice on every little problem teenage life brought. This was a man Raph would do anything for to keep happy, even kill. 

They watched movies together, had fun together, raced together on their bikes, and Raph felt that he knew this human as well as he knew himself, perhaps more. Without Casey Jones in it, Raphael's life would surely be empty. 

At that moment, Raphael finally understood what those feeling's meant. 

Casey groaned out the turtle's name as his orgasm finally hit him, and his hand tightened around Raph's, squeezing the fingers as the aftershocks hit him. He panted for a few minutes, getting himself back under control, before pulling the green palm off his softening flesh, bringing it closer to his mouth and kissing the knuckles. 

“I love you...” he heard Raph mutter against him, and his eyes snapped open, staring at the terrapin.

Raph was smiling, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes, a warm expression on his tired features. “I love you.” he repeated, kissing the man's collarbone. “I do.” 

For long moments, Casey could only stare in shocked astonishment at the other, but then the meaning of the words hit him (his feelings were returned), and his face brightened. 

He rolled onto his side, and hugged the turtle tightly, kissing one green temple. “Me too.” he murmured, urging the turtle to tilt his head back so he could kiss him deeply, slowly. “I love you too.” 

The terrapin laughed quietly into the contact, and Casey nuzzled at the soft lips. 

They kissed for some time, the human keeping the pace slow and Raph too tired from their earlier activities to object. 

They broke apart, and Casey once again tightened his hold over the turtle's body, tucking his head under his chin. 

With a happy little sigh, Raph closed his eyes, snuggling even closer to the human's warm body and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Casey, on the other hand, kept grinning so hard his face hurt, but he was too happy to even try to stop. 


	5. Dance to the Music

Raphael leaned over the edge of the roof, eyes on the brightly lit building across the street. Loud music erupted from the place, the long line of humans waiting outside for admittance swaying slightly to the rhythm.

He snorted at the sight. A bunch of idiots freezing their asses off just to stand in a stuffy club, trying to talk over deafening music. Morons.

He sighed softly. Sure would be nice to go to a club with Casey, though.

“Wha'cha lookin' at?” a familiar voice asked from behind him, and the turtle glanced over his shoulder.

“You're late.” he said, eying the masked vigilante.

“Sue me.” Casey pulled his mask off, and cocked his head at the terrapin. “Anythin' interesting goin' on over there?”

“Just some numbskulls.” With one last look at the waiting crowd, the turtle turned to his friend. “We goin' or what?”

Casey ignored him, and looked over him at the club, dropping his gear to the floor. “You wanna go there?”

Raph gave him a look. “Like we could really go there.”

“Why not?”

Raph scowled at him and crossed his arms over his plastron. “Yah looked at me lately?”

Casey pretended to seriously think about it. “You're right. It'd be bad.”

The turtle looked away from the man, a disgruntled expression settling over his features. “Told yah so.”

The human nodded to himself. “If we ever went to a club, I'd have to fight all the other guys who'd have the hots for you.”

Raphael's gaze snapped back to his lover in surprise. “What?”

The man gave him the look over. “You'd be the sexiest dude in the place, that means there would be a lot of other guys that'd want to seduce you, that means I'd have to bust some skulls protecting my lover.” he winked at the turtle.

Raph could feel a blush forming, and he looked away again. Though he didn't bother with hidding his smile at the man's words. “Yah could always bring your bat.”

Casey laughed, and walked closer to the other. “Then they wouldn't let me in.” he leaned closer to the turtle, his breath puffing against his ear. “And I'm not letting you go alone to face a group of sex-starved whackbags.”

Raph raised an eye ridge at him. “Yah think I wouldn't handle 'em?”

“Sure yah would.” Casey leaned even closer. “But fighting 'em'd mean they'd get a touch, and I don't like that.”

The terrapin laughed. “Yah bonehead.”

Casey agreed with a grin. “Besides, we don't exactly need to be inside to dance to the music.” And before the turtle could question the statement, the human grabbed the terrapin's hand, pushing him away from himself slightly only to whirl him around.

Raph blinked at the sudden movement, and ripped his hand free from the other's grasp. “What the Shell, Case?!” he glared at the human, but that soon changed into bewilderment.

Casey was moving his arms to the music coming from the club, stomping his feet to the rhythm.

Casey was... dancing?

Before he could do anything other than stare, the other once again launched forward, and grabbed the terrapin's arm, whirling him around again.

“C'mon, Raph, dance with me.” the human said with an inviting smile, and there really was no way to say no.

So, slowly at first, but with growing confidence, Raphael begun to sway his hips to the muffled rhythm, copying the movements of Casey's feet and arms. A small smile appeared on his face as he moved, and he didn't care if they looked stupid. Who cared, anyway?

Soon, the pair was dancing in earnest, their hands locking together at one point and staying that way. Casey whirled his lover around again, and this time the turtle laughed whole-heartedly, and the human answered with a grin. It was obvious that Raph was no longer upset over that particular limitation his physical form brought forth, and he patted himself on his back. He was getting good at reading his lover, and that was a good thing, considering the way Raph was laughing happily at the moment. A very good thing indeed.

Casey moved back smoothly to the rhythm, and pulled the terrapin closer, pressing the other's carapace to his chest. His hands moved to rest on the turtle's hips and guided their lower regions in a slow circle. He continued guiding the motion as he slid his palms up Raph's sides, urging the other's arms to lift. They obeyed, wrapping loosely around his neck as the two moved, their bodies rocking to the slowing rhythm.

The song changed to a slow one, and Casey turned the turtle around, wrapping his arms around his lover's body as he guided him in the steps. Raph followed his lead trustingly, gazing at him with a happy expression, his smile as soft as his golden eyes were.

At that moment, Casey couldn't remember a time when Raphael was more beautiful.

Slowly, so as not to disrupt the moment, the human leaned down, pressing their lips together gently. Raph kissed back, opening his mouth and Casey used the opportunity to taste his lover's exquisite flavour, and he eagerly deepened the kiss, still keeping it slow.

They remained joined for long moments, their lips moving gently, tongues twining and caressing as their bodies continued to rock to the music.

The need for air overcame Casey, and he broke the kiss, wishing for he knew not which time that he had the turtle's ability to go without breath for 20 minutes. That was just one more advantage Raph had over him in the bedroom, right after those beautiful eyes clouded with desire.

Casey tightened his hold over the turtle's body, tucking the terrapin's head under his chin. He planted a gentle kiss on a green temple, and Raph answered with a soft purr, his three-fingered hands moving up to rest over the human's shoulder blades.

Their bodies continued to rock slowly, despite the music becoming fast again. They were dancing to their own rhythm now, and nothing in the world could change that.


	6. Christmas Only For Them

Raph contained the urge to go the door and have a peek, and instead sat still on Casey's bed. He couldn't help but stare at the door in curiosity though. 

They had decided before that the Second Day of Christmas would be their day to celebrate privately. On Christmas Eve they would have a dinner and party with the rest of the Clan, April and Leatherhead. Then they would spend the First Day of Christmas with their families. 

But the Second Day of Christmas would be for them, and them only. 

Just before dawn Raph went over to Casey's apartment, and crawled into bed with the man, snuggling close, the human pulling him to his chest. A few hours later they woke up and started the preparations. 

First, the tree. It was small but sturdy (Casey laughed that it was kinda like the turtle, which earned him a punch to the arm). They decorated it with stuff they had made themselves - small wooden hockey sticks and masks, tiny ninja weapons from paper and plastic, pieces of old CDs to give some shine and a shuriken on top instead of a star. All in all, it turned out to be a kick-ass Christmas. And it became totally homely with a few presents sitting under it (Casey was getting a new bat, enforced with metal on the top and two CDs Raph had to help Donny with work to get money for; while the turtle would receive the newest book from his favorite series and new leather gloves to protect his knuckles from too much abuse in a fight). 

Then the terrapin helped cook the meals, stirring the soup, dicing the vegetables. At one point Casey had grabbed him, and for no apparent reason started ravishing his mouth, his tongue twirling around Raph's own. The turtle wasn't that objective to that new activity, and he returned the kiss with fervor, running his three fingered palms through Casey's semi-long hair. They where soon panting with the need for something more, their bodies hot against each other. 

The fire alarm going off had quickly dealt with their arousals, and they broke apart, hurrying to put out the small fire rising from the stove. 

After they had finished cooking and placing their little feast on the table, Casey had unceremoniously grabbed his arm and hauled him to the bedroom. Raphael believed that they would continue what they had started, but imagine his surprise when Casey told him to wait and promptly shut the door in his face. 

And there he was now, sitting on the bed and waiting for Casey to finish with whatever he was doing. He was getting rather impatient about this whole deal, but if the human wanted to surprise him then he'd honour that. 

When he heard a loud crash followed by a low groan, he rushed to the door. “Case, yah okay?!” he called, hand on the knob. 

“Stay put, I'm fine!” Casey yelled back, and the turtle paused.

“But-”

“I'm almost done! Just a minute longer!”

Grudgingly, Raph obeyed, moving back to the bed, and plopping down on it with his arms crossed. 

What on Earth was the human doing?! 

True to his word, a moment later there was a knock and the door opened a crack, Casey's head peeking into the bedroom. 

“Is Raphael Hamato ready?” he asked, winking at him, and the turtle found himself smiling teasingly back.

“I wasn't aware I was supposed to be getting ready.” 

The human just grinned, and beckoned the turtle closer. Raph obeyed, and moved towards the other, but as soon as he stepped into the living room a strong arm stopped him. 

“Oh, look Raphie.” Casey grinned at him. “You're standing under a mistletoe.”

The turtle really didn't have to look up to know the plant was there. “That's what you've been doing?” 

“Yup.”

Raphael shook his head as the reason for the crash became clear. “You fell off a chair, didn't you?” 

“Didn't hurt a bit. Now shut up, and pucker up.”

The turtle chuckled, and closed his eyes, pecking the other lightly on the lips. 

“The dinner'll be cold soon, yah know.” he muttered, and took a step forward.

Once again, he was stopped by a hand grabbing him. “Oh, look Raphie.” Casey had the most devilish glint in his eye. “You're standing under a mistletoe again.” 

Confused, Raph looked up, half-expecting to see the thing on a string with Angel hidden somewhere moving it, like they had done when Casey was still trying with April. Instead his eyes widened at the sight that met him. 

True enough, he was standing under another bit of mistletoe. In fact, the whole ceiling was littered with them, making not standing under a mistletoe impossible. 

So that's what the human was doing. Sneaky bonehead. 

A laugh bubbled out of the turtle, and he turned to his best bud with a smile. “Oh, look Casey. We're standing under a mistletoe.” he mimicked the other's tone playfully, and pulled the human down for a deep kiss. 

Needless to stay, by the time they managed to get to the table the food had all gone cold. 


	7. Movie Weekend

All was peaceful in the Lair. Master Splinter and Leonardo were meditating in the aged rat's room, while Donnatello was tinkering with something by his work-desk. The two youngests of the family on the other hand were playing their newest video-game, cheering their characters on in enthusiasm.

All in all, a normal day for the mutated family.

That is, until a certain human dashed inside, looking around wildly.

“Raph!” he called, and the turtle stood up from his place on the counch to face him.

“Case? What's wro-” Before he had a chance to finish that sentence though, the human was in front of him, grabbing his arms tightly and shaking him. 

“You are never going to believe this!” Casey practically yelled into his face, and there was nothing else for the red-clad turtle to do, but stare at him in shock. 

“What has happened?” Master Splinter asked from the doorway of his room, his oldest son behind him. The commotion even brought Donny away from his projekt.

Casey ignored them all, eyes strained on the turtle in his grip. “My cousin Sid got a job!” he exclaimed, once again shaking the other, a mad grin on his face.

“Really?” Mikey asked from the couch. “That psychotic goofball?”

“That's great.” Donnatello agreed with the youngest.

Casey once again ignored the other turtles, and continued. “At a video take-out.”

Splinter cleared his thoat. “Every job is a good job.” he said slowly.

“That's not the point.” For the first time that evening Casey spoke to a different member of the Clan, then turned back to Raphael. “He gets a discount.”

The other blinked at him in confusion.

“And he can take as many films as he wants.” the human's grin grew.

Comprehension was slowly dawning on the terrapin.

“And he owes me big.”

Finally getting the reason for the man's odd behaviour, Raph shook his fist in a cheer, returning the grin. “OH YEAH!!”

Mikey cocked his head to the side, watching the pair. “I don't get it.”

“What it means is all the best movies practically for free!!”

Miket blinked, then grinned himself. “You mean...”

“An all weekend marathon of the best!!” Casey cried out, throwing his arms in the air in fan-boy ecstacy. “Troy, Pirates of the Carabean, Freddy Krugger, Tranformers and many more!”

Raph grabbed the man's sleeve, pulling at it for attention. “I wanna see Godzilla!”

Casey leveled a look at him. “A movie about a giant mutated reptile wrecking havoc in New York City? Gee, wonder why?”

“Shut up, yah crapface.”

“Hey, this crapface is getting you movies, so show some respect!”

The turtle smirked at him. “I'll start showing it, when you start earning it!”

“Ungrateful brat!”

“Senile bonehead!”

Splinter quieted the banter by clearing his throat, gaining their attentions. “And when do you propose this 'marathon'?” he asked, hands on his cane.

“This weekend.”

“For the whole weekend?”

“Well, yeah. Yah can't watch 40 hours of movies in just one day.” the man blinked at the aged rat, and patted the red-clad turtle's scalp, earning himself a golden glare. “Raph can sleep over.”

“Hey! Why only Raph?!”

“I'll get you Justice Force the Movie.” Casey offered, and Mikey immediately quieted down, eyes sparkling at the thought. The human smiled. “And the Last Samurai.” he grinned at Leo and Splinter, then turned to the genius of the Clan. “Micro- and Macro-Universes.”

Donnatello's eyes joined the youngest brother's in sparkling. “Really?”

“Really. You guys get those and Raphie and I'll have the fights!”

“The cars!” Raphael added eagerly.

“And the explosions!” Casey gave a loud 'whoop'. “It's gonna be great!!”

Master Splinter watched the pair, or more specifically his third son's happy expression. His temperamental son rarely smiled in such a carefree manner.

“Alright then. Raphael, you may go.”

His son's beaming smile was turned in his direction. “Thank you, Sensei!”

The aged rat nodded at him, giving him his own soft smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raph lay on his hammock, swaying slightly, a grin still on his face.

It was all set. Friday at 5 o'clock he was to go to Casey's apartment, and wait for the man to return home with the movies. The human would take the Saturday off, and the two of them would spent the whole weekend watching movie after movie after movie, till their brains fried from the special effects.

He could hardly wait!!

Then a new thought, one that hadn't occured to him earlier appeared in his mind, and the turtle could feel his gut tightening in sudden nervousness.

He was going to spend almost three whole days with Casey and only Casey. True, they were planning to only watch movies, but they were sure as Hell going to be also doing some other 'fun' things.

Which brought him to the topic at hand.

Over the past week Raph had been entertaining the idea of actually having sex with the human. With penetration and stuff, and he was almost surpised that that thought wasn't making his head swirl in anxiousness like it used to. On the contrary, whenever he thought about being trully connected to the man he felt a tightening in his loins that was both nervousness and arousal.

Even now he could feel that particular mix, and his hand travelled lower, cupping the bottom of his plastron.

He seriously doubted that Casey was planning on them having sex. That man seemed to be adamant on waiting for the turtle to either give his permission or offer first, which was strange. And it also made him feel... special somehow. That what they shared really was something deeper, not just a few (alright, alright, a lot!) romps in the sack.

Being in love was making a sap out of him.

Raphael bit his lip, and bent his legs, drawing them up carefully, his hand trapped between his thighs.

Maybe this all meant... that he was ready for the main event. The one every porn addict in the world craved for. With a living being at least.

Raph chewed on his lip gently as he thought. Maybe this weekend really will be the time they finally go all they way.

And that thought really wasn't that upsetting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Oh man, thay smashed the Chrysler Building!”  
“It's just a movie, dude.”

“I know, but it's the thought that matters.”

Casey chuckled at the reasoning. He could probably argue, but Godzilla was busily munching on helicopters and that proved to be more interesting. 

He clapped when the giant reptile sneak-attacked the last machine, accompanied with Raph's “Way to go, girl!”

The terrapin chuckled, then turned his gaze to the man sitting beside him. Though the other had already seen this movie, he had chosen it as the first to go. Raph had the unmistakable feeling that the human had gone with that title first only because the turtle had wanted to see it. 

Being in love was really making a sap out of him. And the fact that it was a mutual feeling wasn't helping matters either.

With a mental shrug he returned to the movie. Not like it bothered him.

He stole a quick glance at his best bud, his earlier thoughts coming back to him. The problem of when and how to ask still remained. Maybe after the movie ended, hopefully he'd have an idea by then.

Yeah.

Later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“And that, my turtle, is why lovin' babes is a dangerous thing.” Casey declared as the ending credits of 'Troy' appeared on the screen.

Raph chuckled, agreeing. “Like when you were goin' for April?”

Casey gave a crooked smile at the remembrance. “I got hit more times than during my primary-bully-victim period.” he nodded to himself, then threw an arm around the turtle's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “'Sides, that wasn't love, it was lust. Pure animal lust.”

“You still have that?” Raph asked, a ting of insecurity creeping into his voice.

The human glanced at him, and nodded. “Sure, I do. I'm a man, every guy is like that.” He then grinned, and planted a kiss to the turtle's head. “I'm glad my manly desire turned your way though.”

Raphael smiled back, leaning his head on the human's shoulder. “Oh really?”

“Yup. And I bet you have some strong animal urges yourself, don't yah?” the man added a wink and a leer to emphasis his point, and the turtle swatted at his arm.

“Bonehead.”

Casey just grinned back, and released his hold on the other's frame, getting up. “What shall we watch now?”

Raphael grabbed the human's elbow, keeping him from getting off the couch. “Um... Casey?”

Something in his tone tipped the human that something was going on in the green head, so he sat back, locking eyes with the turtle. “What? Yah wanna chose?”

The younger male swallowed. “Well, I thought that we'd- um-” he broke off, swearing at himself mentally as he felt a slight blush start staining his cheeks. Okay, so asking for his lover to put his cock in him wasn't as simple as asking for his fingers was. 'Dammit, just ask the man!' he screamed at himself, but the words still refused to leave his throat.

Casey cocked his head to the side, watching the turtle silently. “That we'd...” he repeated slowly, then decided to do a little teasing. “do the naughty?”

Raph blinked at him. “That's not exact-”

“You wanna do the naughty, Raphie?” he asked, playfully waggling his eyebrows. “Naughty naughty?”

Raphael's face burned with heat, and he smacked the human upside the head. “Shut up!” he growled, looking away in embarrassment.

Casey laughed softly. The sound died down though, when he noticed the other's expression. “Oh. You wanna...”

“Have actual sex.” the turtle murmured quietly, still not making eye contact.

The human smiled softly at that. “Raph, everything we've done is actual sex.”

Finally the golden eyes turned to him, staring at him in confusion. “Huh?”

Casey nodded, pressing a quick peck to the tip of Raph's beak. “Yeah. Oral, fingering, that's all sex.” he explained, wrapping his arm back around the terrapin's shoulders. 

“Huh.” Raphael's age and innocence showed in that one thoughtful word, but the terrapin was quick to shake his head, dispelling the notion for later. “Then I-”

“Want the main act?” Casey finished for him with a soft smile.

Great, his blush was back. “Yeah.” he glanced towards the human, awaiting the answer.

“Okay.” his best bud nodded at him, then cleared his throat, pulling him closer. “So um... wha'cha wanna do first?”

Raphael watched his best bud's face closely, and realised something. Casey seemed to be almost as nervous about what they were going to do as he himself felt. Funny how that observation seemed to make his confidence swell in his chest.

The turtle lifted his hand, wrapping it in Casey's semi-long hair, and tugged the other down for a deep kiss. He trailed his tongue over the human's lower lip, nibbling slightly on the flesh there. 

Casey answered in kind, tightening his hold over the turtle. He opened his mouth, welcoming the other's hot muscle inside, and twirling his own around it slowly, scraping his teeth gently over the wet surface.

Raphael purred softly at that, his hands releasing Casey's head to slide over his chest, thumbs rubbing a brief circle over the man's nipples on their way down, eliciting a moan of approval from the other.

The human run his own hands over the terrapin's muscled body, scratching gently just under the other's jaw, scraping his nails over the carapace roughly. He started when a three-fingered palm cupped him through his pants, and he smirked mentally. Two could play at this game.

He moved his hand down, and took hold of the turtle's tail, squeezing it gently before pinching the very tip. As expected, the turtle reacted with breaking the kiss, a deep groan escaping his throat as his erection involuntarily dropped-down.

Casey planted a kiss to one green temple, releasing the appendage and reaching for the other's cock. “I win.” he murmured when the weeping shaft was resting against his fingers.

Grumbling a little breathlessly about boneheads, the turtle slipped out of the human's grasp, leveling a glare at his best bud. “Cheap shot.” he muttered, then stretched down on his plastron, hands quickly undoing the man's pants.

“What are yah doin'?” the human asked, gasping slightly when Raphael pulled his own organ free from its confinement.

The turtle gave him a Look. “What's it look like I'm doin'?” And with no further ado, he licked a long path over the underside, planting a kiss on the tip before licking up the accumulated precum and allowing the head to slip into his mouth.

Casey groaned loudly, his hands flying to the gren scalp, laying over the smooth skin. His palms twitched from time to time as heat bloomed in his loins from the younger male's ministrations. Then Raph decided to practice deep-throating, and Casey's head fell back with a blissful moan, the sound changing into the terrapin's name as it progressed.

Raphael pressed his tongue against the underside, rubbing it to and fro repeatedly as he descended over the hard flesh. He relaxed his throat as he nuzzled the dark curls, at the same time rolling the heavy testicles between his fingertips. He could already feel spasms in the small spheres in preparation of releasing their load, and he decided to take pity on the man, sucking as hard as he could, at the same time scratching gently just below the heavy sack.

With a groan above him and a tightening of the hands around his head the man's seed flooded down his throat, and Raph closed his eyes as he concentrated on swallowing. 

When the shaft had nothing more to give but a few random twitches, the turtle eased up onto his knees, looking at the other with a smug smirk.

“I think I win.” he said, pressing his lips to Casey's and twining their tongues together, sharing the taste with the man.

The older male smiled into the kiss, wrapping both arms around the turtle and pulling him into his lap, kneeding over the muscled tighs. Raphael was getting mighty impressive in the bedroom department. Even fellatio wasn't a problem for him any more, but considering all the practice they had it's probably not really that surprising. Plus, it would probably be a safe bet to say that the sounds Raph made during their intimate moments could bring any porn star to shame.

And it was all his. 

Without breaking the kiss, Casey slid his hands to the bottom of Raph's carapace, gently rubbing against the other's entrance. The turtle shuddered at the sensation, moaning into his mouth. 

The green cock between them gave a bob of appreciation, and Casey wrapped one of his hands around it, moving both appendages in sinch. 

When he rubbed a circle over the puckered opening, his thumb would circle the weeping head. When he pressed his finger against the small hole, without actually entering, his hand would squeeze the shaft, sliding up and down slowly. When he scratched gently over the ring of muscle, his hand would tug roughly on the heated flesh.

Raphael closed his eyes, letting his senses concentrate on the sensations and slowly overload with the growing pressure in his abdomen. 

A few moments later the hand on his behind abandoned his opening and started rubbing soft circles around the base of his tail, scratching at the sensitive skin.

With a deep moan, Raphael came, the purr of pleasure muffled against Casey's mouth.

The turtle broke the kiss, laying his forehead on the human's shoulder as he panted for breath. Meanwhile, the human returned to kneeding at the other's tighs, pressing his cheek to the turtle's temple affectionately.

As much as it was comfortable sitting there with the terrapin's warm weight resting against him, the couch really wasn't the place for more intimate things.

“Let's continue this in the bedroom.” Gently, Casey slid his palms under the muscled tighs, and stood up, heading towards the destinated room.

Raphael instinctively wrapped his legs around the human's waist as he was lifted. All the other times Casey decided he needed to be carried met with refusal or struggling or yelling, but as he neared the last uncharted act, the nervous knots in his guts tightened. And though he would never say it out loud, being hugged by Casey's warmth had always comforted him, soothing away his fears without even a word needing to be uttered.

The human gently set the turtle onto the bed covers, sitting down next to the younger male. “So... you still wanna do it?” he asked, taking hold of Raph's hand and threading their fingers together.

“Well, yeah.” the terrapin cocked his head at him. “You don't?”

“'M not saying that.” Casey smiled at the other, then slipped his hands under the green arms, hefting the turtle further onto the bed. “Just making sure.”

Raph grumbled slightly at the man-handling. “If I wasn't, I wouldn't've asked, yah know.”

“Yeah, but we could always do it tomorrow. No pressure and all that.”

“Now's fine.” Raph murmured, and locked their lips together, trying to transfer his trust in the other man through the contact.

Casey moaned quietly, and slid his hands over the turtle's sides, up his neck and towards his face. As he pushed his tongue into the other's willing mouth, his fingers slipped beneath the red mask, tugging it gently off the green scalp.

He urged the younger male to lie down, then kissed his way south of Raph's face, suckling gently just below the jaw, then continuing down the neck. 

He nipped gently at the hollow at the base, spending some time just tasting the visible flesh as his hands trailed over the green muscled arms, slowly pulling the wrist- and elbow-pads off.

When both Raph's arms were free of their protection, the turtle lifted his hands to Casey's head, combing his fingers through the dark locks. He tried to pull the man into another kiss, but the human ignored him, kissing his way down his plastron instead, untying and tossing aside the turtle's belt during his descent.

Shuffling slightly to get into a comfortable position, Casey settled himself between Raph's legs, grabbing one long appendage, and bending it towards the terrapin's body. He settled the two-twoed foot against his shoulder, then slipped the knee-pad off, kissing and licking at the revealed scarred flesh. He kissed his way up the limb, nibbling slightly on the ankle, then sucking briefly on each toe, all the while keeping eye contact with the turtle's golden eyes.

Gently, he set the leg down, then repeated the process with the other one.

Raphael watched as Casey worked over his body, his loins tightening with arousal once again. He could feel the heat burning in his abdomen, and he couldn't stop the flush that appeared on his cheeks from all the attention.

Great Damyou, Casey looked absolutely perverted doing all that to just his legs. Yet somehow, it was making Raphael feel... worshipped. Utterly loved and worshipped.

Settling the other limb down, the human moved his palm over the spot where tighs met pelvis, fingers slipping just under the edge of the turtle's plastron.

Raph bit his lip at the contact, and rose to his elbows, outstretching one arm towards the other.

Casey took the offered hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

“Lose the clothes, Case.” Raph muttered, reaching with his free hand towards the hem of the man's shirt, tugging at it. “Or should I do it?”

“Nah, you stay.” Casey smiled, pulling his shirt up over his head. “I got yah just how I want you.” he added with a purr, rising onto his knees so he could slip his pants and underwear off, revealing his once again hardening cock.

Raphael smirked at the sight, sitting up further so he could wrap both arms around the human's neck, pulling his closer for a quick kiss.

When the contact broke, Casey moved to his bed-side table, retrieving the bottle of oil they used during their private moments. He rolled it between his palms, warming the semi-liquid as he scooted back towards his previous spot.

Raph watched him, laughing quietly at the look of concentration on the human's face as he tried to open the small bottle. “Still having trouble?” he teased.

“Next time lend me a sai, it'll be quicker.”

Raph smiled at the “Aha!” that escaped the other when the bottle finally popped open, and flopped onto his carapace, bending and spreading his legs in invitation.

Casey eagerly accepted, coating his fingers before moving them towards the other's entrance, circling one finger over the puckered flesh. “Get ready.” he said softly, and pushed the digit slowly inside.

Raph took a deep breath, his body relaxing as it accepted the digit, bearing down on the invasion to ease its way. As always, the feeling was a little uncomfortable at first, but as Casey worked the finger in and out in slow movements, pleasure started blossoming against his inner walls, and he shifted his hips, urging the other to continue.

Casey chuckled at the show of eagerness, and obediently added another finger, twisting them slightly as he worked his way towards the sweet spot.

He knew he found the little bundle of nerves when Raph's body snapped like a string, a hiss making its way out of his throat as he dropped down. Making sure to keep the pressure on the spot with one finger, Casey slowly scissored the digits, leaning over the terrapin as the other panted.

“You look so hot, impaled on my fingers like that.” he whispered huskily, watching Raph's flushed face as he thrust with his hand.

“S- shut up, yah asshole...!” the turtle ground out, the flush deepening slightly.

Casey smirked. “Raphie, are yah blushing?” he asked teasingly, slowly pushing a third finger into the willing body.

Raphael growled at him in response, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Or chewing someone's head off for being a lewd bastard.

Casey chuckled, and bent his head down, nuzzling gently at Raph's face. “I like it when you blush.” he whispered, his tongue slipping from his mouth to taste the sweaty skin. “Just for me.”

The turtle blinked at that, then smiled softly. “Sappy ass moron.” he murmured affectionately, lifting his chin and catching the other's lips in a kiss.

As their tongues battled, Casey pulled his fingers apart slowly, pumping them in and out of the turtle's body in quick succession. The flesh seemed loose enough, but just to be sure no pain befell the terrapin he slowly worked his little finger in beside the others.

Raph hissed slightly at that, but the sound was lost in their kiss. Instead, the turtle pulled the human's tongue into his mouth, scraping his teeth gently over it as it entered and sucking on the foreign muscle.

Casey groaned at the action, and pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go, pressing firmly against the terrapin's prostate in the proccess.

Soon, Raphael was mewling into his mouth, his hips bucking against the sensual onslaught. The three-fingered palms were clutching tightly at the human's forearms, the flush staining the terrapin's face now as hot as the pressure in his loins.

Casey wasn't that much better off. The younger male's enticing sounds were making his blood yell 'Everybody south!', and the kiss was making his vision sway from lack of air. His body was tight with the suppressed need, and he doubted he would manage to hold out much longer.

Luckily for both their lungs, Raphael broke the kiss, turning his head to the side as he panted heavily, his aching arousal making him let out a soft sound of need.

“Yah ready?” Casey asked breathlessly, spreading his fingers apart once again. At Raph's nod, he pulled the digits free, and grabbed the discarded bottle of oil.

He wrestled with the cork for a few moments, their sweaty bodies taking the short break to calm down. When the bottle relented, he tipped it over his flesh, groaning as the cooled liquid made contact with his heated skin.

Good, God.

The human smeared the substance over himself, then pressed the head just outside the stretched opening, pressing gently. “Remember to breath, Raphie.” he adviced, and the turtle glared at him half-heartedly.

“Don't be lazy.” he murmured, and the older male chuckled.

“Wouldn't want that.” he said teasingly, slowly pushing his way into the terrapin's body.

Raphael closed his eyes as he was breached, and let out a shaky breath. The shaft sliding into him was big, and already he felt full. The sensation was strange, though it definitely wasn't a bad one. Thankfully the human had made fine work with preparing him.

The turtle released a sigh when he could feel Casey's testicles resting against his buttocks. All the way in, and no pain. He shifted his hips slightly to get more comfortable, and bit back a groan when the hard shaft brushed against his prostate. Good...

Casey bit his lip as he fought his body's urges to start thrusting in abandon. He rested his weight on his elbows, nipping softly at the terrapin's collarbone as he waited for Raphael to adjust to his size. It was proving to be a difficult task though – the turtle's body was hot around his throbbing organ, the tightness wrapping around him like a glove. A perfect fit, he smiled to himself.

Raph breathed deeply, the pressure against his insides lessened already, and he experimentally rolled his hips, tightening around the stiff rod.

Casey groaned at the action, his hips bucking involuntarily, and Raphael gasped at the shallow thrust. He glanced at the human, and repeated his earlier movement, and was once again rewarded with the shaft inside him moving against his sensitive flesh.

“I'm guessin' you're ready.” Casey murmured, this time controlling the thrust he made. 

Raph shuddered and nodded, wrapping his arms around the human's shoulders, and pressing his forehead into the crook of his neck, hidding his blush.

Slowly, older male built up a steady rhythm, pressing kisses to Raph's cheek and temple as he thrust into him. The turtle shivered as he clung to him, refusing to look at the human. Casey was slightly worried that he was hurting the other, but the fact Raph was lifting his hips, meeting each one of his thrusts eagerly helped alleviate the feeling. 

The turtle's mewls of pleasure rose in volume, and the human repositioned his arms. He slipped one under the quivering green shoulders, and lifted the other to rest against the back of Raph's head, trapping the terrapin in a loose yet firm embrace.

Raphael panted as his body was repeatedly speared, his inner centre of bliss caressed with each move of their hips. His leaking shaft was rubbing against Casey's abdomen, and the pleasure was rapidly turning into pure ecstasy. 

He closed his eyes as he grew dizzy under the bombardment on his senses, and shuddered heavily, an instinctive churr freeing itself from his throat. Casey groaned at the sound, and his thrusts started coming faster and harder, Raph's body greedily accepting each push-in.

Just as he felt as if his heart was going to beat its way out of his plastron, Raphael's shaft twitched and empied itself, his seed spurting between them.

Casey bit his lip as the heat around him tightened even more, and with a few more hard thrusts he too came, filling the younger male with his essence.

Slowly, the pleasant haze lifted from his mind, and the human prepared to disentangle himself from his lover.

He paused though, eyes fixed on the turtle. Raphael was still clinging to him, small shivers raking his frame from time to time, and the golden orbs were tightly shut, tears of tension gathered in the corners.

Trying not to justle the terrapin too much, Casey pulled his softening flesh out of the other's body, kissing the smooth scalp when Raph made a soft sound of protest. The human rolled onto his side slowly, urging the turtle to settle more comfortably against him.

The terrapin complied, pressing closer into the warm embrace, tucking his head under the human's chin.

“Raph...” Casey called softly, wiping the small droplets away with his thumb. “Raphie...”

Finally the lids liften, golden orbs meeting the other's eyes. “Yeah?”

The human smiled, and tightened his embrace slightly. “How was it?”

Raphael stayed silent for long moments, simply staring at the human, then smiled softly, snuggling back into his best bud's chest. 

“Great.” he whispered, kissing the hollow of the man's neck, then sighing sleepily. “Thank you.”

Casey chuckled, and kissed one green temple. “Any time, Raphie.”

“I wanna watch the 'Pirates' next.”

Casey just laughed.


	8. A Bonk and a Splash

As Casey opened his eyes, he bacame aware of two things. One – the whackbags whose asses he had been kicking were gone and two – he was laying in a bathtub full of water. 

Okay, the world was often confusing after he just woke up, but this was downright ridiculous! How could he have gotten himself home and into a bath and not remember shit about it?! 

Grumbling under his breath, he grabbed the tub's edge and tried to pull himself up, but fell back with a pained groan almost immediately. 

Okay, judging by the hang-over he went out drinking. That explained a lot. 

“Finally awake, huh?” a deep voice asked from the direction of the door.

Casey turned his head slowly, smiling at the sight of the familiar green body. “Hey Raph.” 

The turtle moved into the bathroom, sitting on the lip of the tub and lifting his hand. “How many fingers do you see?” 

“Two beautiful fingers.” Casey answered, chuckling softly.

Raphael answered him with a small smile, then turned serious again. “You feeling sick?” 

Casey shook his head, closing his eyes. “No, but I got a headache the size of the Nebraska.” 

“Not surprising.”

“What did I drink yesterday?” the man asked, his smile slipping as he noticed the turtle's frown.

“You don't remember?” Raph asked, shifting slightly as if he was uncomfortable.

“I went out drinking with you after we beat up some punks, right?”

The terrapin sighed. “One of those punks knocked you out, Case. You've been unconcious for about an hour.” 

“No shit?”

Raph shook his head. “I called Donny, and he said to get you warm and watch for signs of concussion.” 

“Hence the getting wet?”

“I'm cold-blooded so I'm not exactly living blanket material.” Raph muttered grouchily, then extended his other arm, two pills resting against the green palm. “Take these.”

Casey obediently popped the two into his mouth, taking a sip from the glass of water the turtle handed him a moment later. “Advil?” 

“Donny's patented pain remedy.”

“Huh. Not experimental, is it?” the human asked, sounding slightly worried, and Raph had to laugh.

“No, doofus, don't look so scared. Me and Mikey used to play real rough when we were younger, always getting hurt, so naturally we were the guinee pigs.”

“My condolences.” Casey chuckled.

“Nah, 's fine.” Raph rested his elbows over his knees, leaning forward slightly and not looking at the human. “Only natural herbs, and in 10 to 15 minutes you'll feel as if you didn't have a bat bash you in the head.”

The human didn't answer, instead simply looking at the terrapin. 

The younger male was tense all over, hands clasped together, hanging between his legs. The usually bright golden eyes seemed dulled somehow, a fire of a different kind burning behind the irises. His lips weren't pressed into a thin line, but the serious frown they were bent in was close enough. 

Slowly, already feeling the edges of his headache fade, Casey extended his arm, careful to keep it just out of the turtle's line of vision. Then he moved suddenly, wrapping his limb around the terrapin's middle and pulling him onto his lap, regardless of the waves of water splashing out onto the tiles. 

Raph let out an indignant “Hey!” as he was pulled against the other. He tried to struggle, but strong arms enfolded his body and the only way out would be causing damage to the human. 

So, with a grumble he began to slip his protective pads off his legs and arms, not wanting the water to ruin them. When he finish, he crossed his arms over his plastron and settled down atop his best bud. 

Casey watched him, then smiled at his disgruntled expression. “Comfy?” 

“Shut it.”

“You got hurt?”

“No, only you.”

Casey nodded sadly, then hugged the turtle tight, pressing a long kiss to his cheek. “'M sorry. Must'a made yah worried like Hell.” 

Raph grimaced at the memory, then sighed heavily, sliding slightly down so he could rest his head on Casey's shoulder. “You're getting old, if a punk like that managed to creep up on yah.” 

“Worry none, I've got endurance.

“More like a thick skull.”

Casey chuckled, then nuzzled the leathery skin. “I promise to be more careful next time.” 

Raphael snorted at that, but didn't move from the human's embrace. Instead his hand started trailing over the other's naked chest slowly. 

They lay like that for long minutes, simply taking comfort in the fact none of them got seriously hurt despite the night's events. 

Casey silently wondered what it must've been for Raph, to watch him go down, then drag his heavy ass all the way up to his apartment. He probably would've been frantic with worry in that kind of situation, running at a high speed to the Lair so Donny would fix the turtle up. 

But Raph took care of him himself with only advices from his smart brother. All by himself in a quiet apartment, watching him breathing and waiting for him to wake up. 

It must've been unbearable. 

But this was Raph. If there was something that really bothered or hurt him, he would keep quiet about it. He would never tell anyone of his problems, not wanting to bother others while they had their own. He always chose to deal with them alone, in the middle of the night worrying himself into insomnia. 

Raph was like that. And it was up to Casey to reassure him everything would be alright. That, and to start growing himself an extra pair of eyes at the back of his head so a situation like this would never happen again. 

Still, it was kinda nice sitting in the tub with the turtle all snuggled up to him. 

The terrapin shivered slightly, and it was only then that Casey remembered about the cooling water. 

Keeping a firm hold on his lover with one arm, he sat up, and grabbed the shower-head, bringing it over the turtle and turning the warm spray on. 

Raph only glared at him, though the effect was ruined by the constant blinking the water forced from him. “What do yah think you're doing?” 

Casey gave him a teasing smile. “You got me warm, I'm not letting you get cold.” 

The turtle raised an eye ridge at him. 

“What?” Casey asked, mock-innocence plastered all over his face. “I know a better way to get you all hot and steamy, true, but getting it up would probably be as painful as getting up. Not to mention getting off.”

Raph blinked at him, then laughed whole-heartedly. “Yah bonehead.” 

“That I am.” Casey grinned, and lay down, keeping the shower-head upraised. “In just a few moments, we'll be warm and cozy.”

“... I think that bonk loosened something.” A mock-sigh. “And there's already so little in there.”

“Ha ha.” 

The human waited for the water to be hot again before making his next move. He set the shower-head aside, then slowly moved his hand down, fingers trailing over the bottom edge of the other's plastron. 

Raph glanced at him. “I thought you were not feeling up to the challenge.” 

“Tell Donny that remedy of his works like a charm.” Casey answered, before lowering his head, capturing the turtle's lips.

Raph blinked, not expecting the contact, but returned the kiss with fervor, threading the fingers of one hand through the man's semi-long hair. When the man tried to pull away, he pushed the other's head tightly towards his, pressing their lips harshly together. His tongue invited itself into the human's mouth, twirling around Casey's own muscle and inviting it to play, which it eagerly did. 

The water around them seemed to boil along with the growing heat of their bodies. At one point Casey had pulled the turtle's red head-band off, tossing it carelessly to the floor, while Raph shifted so that he was straddling the other's hips, legs and arms wrapped comfortably around the human as they kissed. 

Blindly, the terrapin reached behind Casey, towards the small shelf the man kept the bathroom utensils and such on. He felt along the bottles, knocking most of them off, then wrapped his fingers around one of them, lifting it and cracking his eyes open so he could read the label. 

Bingo. 

He kept his grip on the bottle of liquid soap, and returned his full attention to kissing the human as deeply as he could. Casey deemed the action satisfactory with a deep groan and by tightening his grip on the turtle's hips, his shaft already hard and rubbing slightly against the hard plastron before him. 

Raphael felt the insistent movement and dropped-down, moving his lower regions in a slow circle, making sure to rub against the other's erection. A swift move up and slightly back had the tips touching, almost kissing, and the human growled, thrusting against the turtle and grinding their hips together. 

Raph gasped, a low purr escaping him as their heated fleshes caressed each other, and the bottle of soap in his grasp squeeked in protest as his grip around it tightened. 

The terrapin broke the kiss, letting out a small mewl when Casey started nibbling on his neck, licking wetly just below his jaw. Raphael popped the bottle open, his breaths comming in heavy pants, and squeezed some of the thick substance onto his palm, coating his finger with it. 

Keeping the soap in his other hand, he reached behind himself, and circled his entrance with the lubricated digit, hissing out a breath of pleasure. The turtle slowly pushed the single finger into himself, wiggling it slightly before starting a series of slow thrusts, eyes closed as he rode out the slight discomfort. 

As if sensing there was a problem, Casey kissed his way down the enticing neck, sucking on the collarbone as his hands kneeded the other's tight buttocks, spreading them apart gently. The human kissed his way to the hollow at the bottom of the terrapin's throat, sucking slightly on the leathery skin. 

With no small amount of regret, he abandoned his prize after a long moment, smiling at the dark mark he left. One of his hands rose to Raphael's shoulder, tracing over taunt muscles and sensitive skin as it made its way towards the bottle of improvised lube. 

He wrapped his hand around the green one, staring heatedly into the other's honey-golden eyes, now darkened with desire. 

“I wanna help.” he whispered, and smiled when Raph licked at his cheek, releasing the soap. 

The terrapin's now free arm wrapped itself around the human's shoulders, bringing their bodies closer, pressing their erections together as his digit pressed against his prostate. 

After barely a moment of pause, Raphael could feel other slick fingers tapping at the flesh around his digit, one sneaking inside to assist. The new addition moved slightly to the side, as if forming an awkward scissoring motion, and the turtle purred as he was stretched wider, the heat coiling through his body already getting unbearable. 

A third digit suddenly popped into him, moving relentlessly towards his sweet spot, and the terrapin bit his lip, trying to keep his incoming orgasm at bay. He hissed when the fingers moved too suddenly, a small spot of pain appearing in his haze covered mind, but the human was quick to sooth away the pain with a firm kiss, a tongue delving into his mouth instantly for some one on one with his own. 

Judging the flesh to be ready, Casey pulled his fingers out, tugging the green digit out alongside them. He reached for the soap, set aside for a later that was now, and his eyes snapped open when the bottle was absent from its place. 

He broke the kiss, and turned his head away, sweaping his gaze over the whole bathroom trying to locate the missing item. Where the hell was that thing?! 

A hand wrapping around his aching flesh, pumping slowly snapped him back to his lover, and he frowned at the smug smirk the turtle was wearing. 

“Lose something?” Raphael asked, dangling the missing bottle before the human's nose. A glance down confirmed Casey's suspision that the hand on his shaft was coating him with the substance, and he grinned at his lover.

Sneaky little turtle. 

With a short laugh, Raph tossed the bottle behind himself, and shifted his pelvis, tightening his legs around the human's waist. 

“Now?” the terrapin asked in a seductive purr, and Casey found himself groaning in response, hands flying to the other's lower regions.

He took hold of the green hips, lifting them slightly. His leaking shaft easily found its way towards the turtle's entrance, and ever so slowly he lowered the other onto it, the younger male responding with arching his spine in pleasure as his inner walls stretched to accomodate the human's length. 

They sat still for a moment, simply basking in being connected in the most intimate way. 

Maybe it was Casey's impatient hips that bucked first, or maybe it was Raphael being playful again, who knew? All that mattered to them was that they started moving as one, the human thrusting into the other's willing body in a steadily increasing tempo while the turtle rolled and lifted his hips, squeezing his canal around the thick rod rhythmically, hands gripping the other's shoulders tightly. 

It was a slightly uncomfortable position, but the terrapin was eager to pump himself over the hard flesh, Casey aiding his movements with a firm grip on his hips. Together, they rode and were ridden, and the intensity of their coupling soon reduced both to a groaning/moaning pile of bodies, dancing together a dance they knew so well. 

Raphael came first, after a particularly hard thrust against the little bundle of nerves hidden inside him, the human's name leaving his lips with a deep churr. Casey lasted a few moments longer before the turtle's body greedily milked him of his seed. 

They collapsed, breathless and sated, back into the warm water, the turtle's head automatically tucking itself under the human's chin. The man bent his head lower to plant a kiss to one green temple, and settled comfortably back against the tub. 

After a moment of stillness, Casey chuckled to himself. 

“If it leads to this, I guess I should get clobbered more often.”

“If it ever happens again I'm sicking Donny on you.” 

The human blinked. “...never again then.” he promised after a short moment, wincing at the thought of the older turtle in Doctor-Mode. 

Raph chuckled. “Wimp.” 


	9. The Best

I. 

Through the fog of sleep came the unmistakable feeling of being watched. Still, the comfortable heat enveloping his body was too alluring for him to shake off the restful relaxation his body was under. 

A sultry voice whispered his name, soft lips pressing slightly against the corner of his mouth, and Casey Jones felt himself smiling under the feeling. He knew those lips. 

“Hey, Raphie.” he said quietly, his eyelids moving up a fraction. His smile widened when intense golden orbs were the first thing he saw.

“Hey.” The terrapin's head titled to the side. “Aren't you going to be late for work?”

Casey chuckled. “Nah, Raph. I don't work on Sundays.” he pressed his lips to Raphael's cheek and snuggled back into his pillow, wrapping an arm around the turtle's waist. 

“Casey.” 

“Mmm?”

“It's Monday.”

Dark eyes snapped open. “What?” the word came out clipped with tension. 

“It's. Monday.” Raph repeated slowly, then managed not to squeek in surprise when Casey all but flew out of bed, making a mad dash for the bathroom.

The turtle blinked in bewilderment, then chuckled, rising from the bed and making his way to the kitchen. 

As Casey, judging by the sounds of items falling to the floor and muffled cursing, frantically washed his teeth and shaved, Raphael quickly put together two sandwiches, one for now and one for lunch. After all, Master Splinter always said that eating something in the morning will keep the body strong and awake for the rest of the day. 

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he wrapped the extra sandwich up in some foil, the pleasant throb in his hips tingling from time to time with the movement, and the turtle had to smile at the memory of how intense last night had been. 

He'd better call Leo and tell him he'd be crashing with Casey for the day. He was well overdue for a day off, so his brother would surely understand. 

He paused with a frown, then shook his head, grabbing a bottle of water and stuffing it in a bag with the packed-up sandwich. 

He'd call Donny. Donny knew about them, so him telling his body was still recovering would surely be met with a lot less questions. And an embarressed aversion of eyes from his smart brother when he finally returned home. 

With an amused chuckle at that thought, Raph snatched up the other sandwich in his free hand, and made his way to the door just as Casey came stumbling out of the bathroom. 

“Goddammit!” the human cursed as he dove for his work clothes. “McKinn's gonna chew my head off! Again!”

“You should get yourself an alarm clock.” the terrapin commented, extending the sandwich towards the older male. “Breakfast.”

“I don't have time.” Casey grumbled, pulling on the blue one-piece uniform. He attempted to go to the door, but a scowling turtle blocked his path.

“Breakfast.” This time the word was spoken a tone short of a growl, and the sandwich was practically thrust into his chest.

Casey blinked, then obediently took the offering, sticking it in his mouth as he pulled the zipper up. He mumbled his thanks through the mouthful, and went to the door, grabbing at his shoes. 

Raph shook his head in exasperation as he watched the human struggle with his boots, then walked over to him, picking up a pair of previously disgarded items from the table on the way. 

With the shoes on, Casey grabbed his cap with the logo of the mechanic shop he worked at and thrust it on his head, finishing the sandwich off in three large bites. He eagerly accepted the bottle Raph handed him, taking a large swing before returning it. 

“Okay.” he took a deep breath, and frowned. “Uniform – check. Shoes – check. Cap – check.” he glanced at the turtle and smirked. “Breakfast – check.” he paused, chewing his lip thoughtfully. “What am I forgetting?”

“Lunch.” Raph offered helpfully, stuffing the bottle back into the plastic bag and extending it towards the human.

“Check.” Casey smiled, taking the bag, then paused again. “There's something else...”

“This.” with a smirk, the turtle took out a pair of leather gloves from behind his carapace, and allowed the human to snatch them from his hand, pulling them on.

“Thanks Raph.” the human smiled, then, complying with a sudden urge, he lurched forward, grabbing the back of the terrapin's nape and jerking him close for a kiss.

Raphael “Mmm”-ed in surprise, then willingly parted his lips, accepting the tongue snaking into his mouth with a flick of his own, his arms lifting to wrap around the human's neck. 

Casey groaned at the contact, then pressed even closer, his body shivering slightly when the turtle's hard plastron rubbed against his front. His fingers started needing the strong muscles hidden under leathery skin, and Raph answered with an approving churr, twirling his tongue around Casey's passionately. 

Feeling his shaft twitch with definite interest, the human broke the kiss, grinning at the turtle's flushed cheeks and eyes misted with arousal. A good look on the terrapin. 

“You're the best, Raphie.” he said huskily, chuckling when the golden orbs before him darkened in a glare.

“Shut up.” he said, slight embarrassment colouring his voice.

“Be here when I'm back?”

“Yeah.”

Casey grinned, pressing one more kiss to the turtle's lips before going out the door, heading straight for his bike. 

Even McKinn's yelling at him for being late could not wipe that grin off his face. 

  


II. 

Raph lifted his head from his book when he heard the front door click open, and rose to his feet. It was too early for Casey to be back, but the fact that this person had a key meant he or she was unthreatening. Still, he'd better hide before this anyone saw him. 

He paused when he heard an unfamiliar voice. 

“Yah sure yer alright, man?”

“Don't worry, dude, I'll manage.”Casey answered, and Raph frowned. His lover's voice sounded... tight. In a bad way.

A low chuckle resounded from the doorway. “Yah'll have a ladyfriend nursing yah back to health, huh?” 

“Somethin' like that.”

Another chuckle. “Fine, man. Call if yah need anythin'.” 

“Thanks, Charlie.”

“See yah.”

“Yeah, bye.”

When the retreating footsteps faded with gained distance, Casey pushed the door open and stepped slowly in, pausing when his gaze found Raph's frowning face. 

“'Nurse yah back to heath'?” the terrapin repeated, eying the human. Casey was standing awkwardly, his full-weight on his left leg. “Yah busted your knee?”

The human smiled sheepishly, slinging an arm around the turtle's shoulders when the younger male came closer for assistance. “I slipped on some oil, and fell on it.” 

“And your arm?” Raph asked, eying the white bandage wrapping the man's forearm.

“I kinda toppled over onto some metal.” Casey winced as he slowly lowered himself onto the couch. “It's just a scratch.”

Raphael raised an eye ridge. “How many stiches?” 

“Three.” the man answered with a cheeky grin, and the terrapin shook his head in exasperation. 

“Lunch?”

“Got lost in the ensuing commotion.”

“Right.” Raphael sighed, and headed towards the kitchen. “Want some soup?”

“I don't have soup.”

“I made it, yah jackass.”

“Then yeah, garson. Hold the onions.”

“Asshole.”

A moment later, a bowl of steaming soup was set on the table, and Raph made swift work with getting Casey out of his uniform. 

“Yah know, as much as I appreciate the attention let me rest a little before we get to more pleasant activities.”

Raph swatted him upside the head. “Be quiet you. That wasn't my intention.” 

With Casey finally sitting only in his boxers (the man had to learn to wear underclothes), Raph gently lifted the man's right leg, propping the ankle on the pillow he placed on the table. 

The human winced, but before he could voice his discomfort the bowl was placed in his hands. 

“Eat before it gets cold.”

Casey nodded, watching as Raph gently wrapped his knee in his blue elastic knee bandage, then placed a bag of ice carefully over the joint. 

“You're the best, Raphie.” he said softly.

The turtle glanced up, a small flush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. “Shut up. Or do I have to spoon feed your lazy ass?” 

As appealing that was, the human obediently popped a full spoon into his mouth. 

  


III. 

Raph moaned low in his throat as he moved his hips down, taking Casey's slickened shaft deeply into his heated body, his spine arching from the sensation, trembling slightly. 

The human sat on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard as the turtle kneeled over him. He placed one palm on top of the turtle's carapace, the other rubbing soft circles over one green hip. He kept his eyes on Raph's flushed face, the terrapin's expression tight with pleasure, small tears of tension glistering against the red mask the other forgot to take off. 

Raph panted as he wrapped one arm around Casey's back, his other hand pressed against the man's shoulder for leverage as he slowly lifted his body, his knees trembling under the sensations raking through his system. 

The human watched him carefully, guiding him slightly with his hands. This was the first time Raphael was doing all the work, with the man's knee out of commision. The human could always help if he just grasped both hips tightly, pumping himself inside the terrapin, but after all the younger male had done for him, loving him when a lot of other's would say 'screw this, yah ain't worth it', giving him full control over this night seemed only right. 

Raph cried out quietly, shuddering with a churr as his inner center was caressed, and Casey smiled tenderly, nuzzling at the turtle gently. 

“You're the best, Raphie...” he whispered, laying the side of his face on the turtle's forehead.

“Sh... shut up!” the terrapin ground out, his hips rising and falling steadily against the hard shaft inside him, his eyes clenched shut against the feeling.

Casey just smiled and watched the younger male as he moved, his breathing heavy as their joined bodies swimmed in pleasure. 

Slowly, the heat coursing through their loins grew, the pair cut off from the surrounding world as their senses concentrated on each other, ignoring the bustling world in favor of listening to loud pants and quiet moans, of feeling soft caresses on their skin, of smelling the heavy musk of passion mixed with their own scents. 

This was their heaven and no other could enter it. 

And if they tried, they'd have a sai and a hockey stick to answer to. 


	10. Valentine's Feast

'Come over for Valentine's Day' Casey had said. 'I'm preparing a real feast' he had said. So why the Hell was Raphael laying on the man's bed in a blindfold and with his wrists tied to the bed-posts?! 

Something was not right with this picture... 

“Case, what are you doin', dude?” he asked irritably when he heard the other male shuffle closer to the bed. “Yah know, if yah want to have a weird sex-game yah could've warned me.”

“It's not a weird game.” answered Casey voice and the turtle felt the edge of the bed dip as he sat down. “I told you, it's a feast.” 

Raph huffed. “Please, yah didn't prepare any food, did'yah?” 

“On the contrary.” He could practically hear the smug grin. But before he could tell the guy off he suddenly felt lips pressing just below the edge of his plastron.

He started, eyes wide open in shock for a moment. Then he groaned. “If you tell me I'm your feast, then I'll deck you. Cliches suck, man.” 

“You're not.” Casey said, then sucked gently on the skin he was kissing, and Raphael shuddered in pleasure, hands fisting against the restrainst.

“Untie me, yah asshole.” he said breathlessly, tugging at the material covering the joints. “Yah know I'll let yah do everything if you ask.” But this time he was ignored.

The kisses and nibbles down below continued, and Raph allowed himself to drop-down, his erection growing under the stimuli. Casey moved lower, showering a rain of small touches over his entrance, but otherwise ignoring the hardening shaft above him. The human slipped one hand under the other's hips, lifting them up slightly for better access. He licked a long swipe over the puckered opening, pressing just the tip barely past the ring of muscle. 

Raphael gasped, his body tensing slightly for a second, and Casey used that exact moment to plundge his tongue as deep inside as it could go. The turtle's body snapped like a string then, a choked cry forcing its way out of his slightly parted lips, breathing stopping at the action. 

Casey retreated his tongue, kissing the quivering entrance gently, before pushing his appendage back in, just as harshly. 

A loud moan came at that, and Raphael gritted his teeth, forcing his lower muscles to relax. He could feel small drop of his precum slowly trailing down the heated skin of his erection. Because of the blindfold his other senses were heightened, and that unfortunately included touch. Each sensation against his skin or inside his body came clearer then when his eyes could open, and it was pure torture. Pure, cruel, hot, good oh so good...!! 

Casey hefted the hips in his grasp a little higher, mindful not to let the shell to become uncomfortable, and reached with his free hand for the first item. Good thing he remembered to open it beforehand or else Raph would have definitely heard it. And then the surprise would have been for nothing. 

Casey wriggled his tongue around slightly, then pulled it out, placing a soft kiss to the entrance. Raph sighed at the action, keeping his muscles relaxed as he waited for further preparation. Instead of a finger though, something else entered him, and he frowned. It was hard and cold, definitely not flesh. He shifted his hips, his muscles straining uncomfortably under the angle this... thing was ludged inside him. 

“Cas-” he started, but his voice locked in his throat when the angle changed and suddenly a wave of cold _liquid_ flooded his insides, causing his inner walls to spasm in shock.

“As I was saying, you're not my feast.”Casey muttered, pulling the bottle's tip out of the trembling body. “You're my plate.” He pushed his thumb into the opening, stopping Raph from expelling the wine from his body. “And my glass.” 

He smirked when the turtle sputtered at him, then harshly pulled his finger out, fastening his mouth around the ring of muscle and sucking hard, at the same time hefting the hips slightly higher. 

Raphael cried out as the liquid sloshed within him, the movement bringing some of it out. After a short moment that damn tongue returned, twisting inside his body and bringing more of the stuff in reach of Casey's mouth. 

The turle gritted his teeth under the onslaught of new sensations and couldn't help a shiver as his body was opened further for the liquid to escape, a tip of a single finger sliding into him besides the tongue and pulling down, creating a perfect passageway for the beverage to leave. 

As seemingly all of it was out, Casey closed his lips against the last swallow, warming it in his mouth, before planting his lips back against the opening, forcing the liquid to shoot back into the other. 

Raphael cried out at that and would have came if not for the man squeezing the base of his organ. 

“Nuh-uh, the fun's just beginning, yah know.” he chuckled, taking out a cock-ring out of his pile of goodies, and securing it around the hard shaft. 

“You... monster...” Raph managed to say weakly, his heart pounding from the exertion.

Casey chuckled then, and took a swing from the bottle, moving up over his lover's body to kiss him softly, waiting patiently. 

He felt more than heard the younger male sigh, and those luscious lips parted to admit his tongue. Instead they got a gush of burning liquid invading the mouth. 

Before Raphael could choke on the wine, Casey slid one hand under his nape, and lifted the other's head, placing small massaging kisses over the trachea, helping the proccess. 

The turtle gasped when he finally managed to swallow, running his tongue over his lips. “Red wine?” 

“Yup. You like?” 

“You had this planned for quite some time, didn't yah?” the turtle asked as Casey gently lay his head back on the pillow.

“Months. Years even.”

“Bonehead.”

Casey smirked, and planted a kiss to the other's lips, suckling softly on the leathery skin. Raphael returned it, but the human pulled back, not wanting the contact to distract him from the plan at hand. 

He reached for a medium sized tube and shook it. He pushed at the release, and squirted a long line of white over the flesh above the other's plastron, making sure for some of the substance to smear in just the right places. 

Raph jumped, startled. “Cold.” he muttered, squirming slightly. 

“Can't have you overheating, now can I?” Casey smirked, and took a bit of the white fluff onto his finger, bringing it up and sliding it past green lips.

The turtle recognised the taste immediately. “Whipped-cream?” 

“Can't hide anything from you, Raphie.” Casey answered teasingly, then leaned over the other's chest, pressing a broad swipe over the pectorals.

“Smartass.” the turtle bit out, tensing slightly but he soon relaxed inder the older male's familiar ministrations. Small nibbles accompanied the gentle licks, teeth grazing over his skin in an utmost caress, and Raphael felt his lower body trying to gather more blood in its clutches. Damn it.

“Casey...”

The man paused. “Yes?” 

“Let me come, okay?” he asked softly.

But alas “Consider it a challenge.” 

“You bastard.”

Casey smirked, and continued gathering the white cream from his lover's chest, swiping his tongue just under the hard shell gently. The flesh there was extremely sensitive, and Casey was going to make full use of that. 

He kissed the sensitized skin, nibbled on both sharp collarbones, suckled on defined muscles. He inhaled the other's unique scent, savored his exotic taste, and soon had Raphael writhing under him again. 

And once more, he chose the precise moment the turtle would achieve completion without the obtrusion of the ring and stopped, moving back to his pile of items, selecting the next one to be used. 

Raph panted heavily, his lover's name falling from his lips over and over. The human smiled, and listened to the unvoiced plea, taking a short pause from what he was doing and kissing the other deeply, taking away what little air was left in the terrapin's lungs. 

The turtle broke the kiss after a moment, panting heavily. The skin of his chest was aflame because of the other man, and he had a feeling this sweet torture was still far from over. 

“Wha'cha doin' now?” he asked when he regained his voice.

“It's a surprise.”

“...asshole.”

“Don't mind if I do.” the human grinned mischievously, already finished with lubing up the next item, and once again lifting the other's hips slightly, positioning it outside the previously stretched orifice.

“Relax.” he said in warning, then started pushing the object inside slowly.

Raph bit his lip when something new entered him, but he managed not to tense up, familiar with the proccess. When it was all the way inside, he expected Casey to start thrusting it into him, and was surprised to feel the human placing his hips gently back on the bed. 

“Is that a dildo?” he asked.

“Bought especially for you.” 

Raph groaned. “Yah know I don't like those things.” he muttered, wishing he could rub at his temples. Or at least punch the guy. 

Warm hands cupped the sides of his head suddenly, and a gentle kiss was placed at the corner of his mouth. “Humor me, 'kay?” 

“Fine.” It's not like the terrapin could say 'no' to the man when he was using that voice. And he doubted anyone could.

Maybe he could ask Casey to practice that tone with him, so the turtle could use it on Master Splinter. Or at least Leo. 

He decided those thoughts had to wait though, when he heard Casey rustling for something. “Should I be afraid?” he asked teasingly, shifting his hips slightly. Damn it. “Casey, gimme a pillow, would yah.” 

“You already have one.” The turtle shifted his hips again to get his point across. “Oh! Sorry. Must be uncomfortable.” More rustling. “Lift up a little.” The turtle obeyed, though his knees felt more jelly-like than actual tissue. 

A hand patting his hip indicated he could lay back down, and he settled against the softness. “Better, thanks.” 

“No problem.” A kiss was pressed to one of his still-bent knees, and the turtle smiled. Despite the fact the turtle knew he would have to kill the human for being a sadistic bastard, the small gesture made his chest warm with something else than unresolved sexual tension.

The feeling was unfortunately quickly overcome when something (this time thankfully not cold) was unceremoniously plopped on the head of his shaft, the thick substance slowly trailing down. 

“What is that?”

“My feast.”

“I thought you already ate.”

“Those were appetizers.” That cheeky bastard.

Casey smiled at the scowl on his lover's face, and continued. He squirted some more whipped cream around the base, decorating them with small berrys. He poured a little more of the previous substance onto the groin, giving in to temptation and taking a small taste. 

Raph moaned quietly when Casey licked a long path from the base of his cock to his hip, and the human smiled at the sound. 

“Stay very still now, Raph.” he said, reaching for the last element of this part. “This may feel weird.” he explained as he dipped one end of it in some cooking oil, serving as lube for this.

He waited for the terrapin to nod, then gently took hold of the shaft, placing the tip of the pocky-stick against the slit. Ever so slowly he pushed it inside, taking great care not to twist it in the wrong angle. Then he released, sitting back for a moment to admire his work. 

The turtle was panting heavily, whole body trembling with tension. The end of the dildo was peeking out at him from between the spread legs, enticing him with the flex of muscles around the artificial phallus. The edible substances seemed like a garden, each new colour on the emerald green seemingly just for the taking. The hard shaft was glistering under the thin coat of honey slowly trailing downwards, teasing the nerves even more. And the pocky-stick resting just inside the urethra seemed to be beckoning him to take a bite. Which he did. 

The human got onto his knees, hovering just above the treat for a second, then he slowly took the end into his mouth, closing his teeth around it carefully then biting hard. 

Judging by the loud cry Raph definitely felt the vibrations of that. 

Almost apologetically, Casey pressed a chaste kiss to the darkened head, then twirled his tongue around the crown, mindful of the pocky-stick, making the terrapin groan loudly. He kissed the side, sucking some of the golden substance off the quivering skin. It would not relinquish its hold on the hard shaft though, and additional nibbled and licks were needed. Not that Casey minded. 

Raph cried out again, mewling as his hands fisted againt the material binding them, face scrunched up in pleasure. 

Oh no, Casey didn't mind at all. 

The human made slow work with cleaning the glistering organ, taking another bite from the pocky-stick before moving down to the base. 

A gentle bite had a bit of whipped cream with the berry in his mouth. He paused for a moment, savoring the added taste of his lover, then proceeded placing tantalizing bites around the base, pressing his tongue against the groin, teasingly scratching at the skin and nuzzling at the leaking shaft above. 

Raphael groaned, his whole body quivering against his will. He fell the itchy sensation of tears and he turned his head to the side, rubbing it against his arm, trying to alleviate the feeling. Still, he was grateful for the distraction. His groin was aflame with need, waves of burning sensations licking relentlessly at his nerves. His throat felt tight, but he refused to sob or beg. Bad enough he had pleaded with the man. 

Instead he tightened his fists, his fingers flexing spasmically, and tried to contain the sounds escaping his throat. Has he said this is torture already? 

Casey licked off the last of the mix, then started showering kisses all over the darkened skin. He savored the mewl Raphael gave at that, then sat up, hovering over the other's erection. 

He reached out and gently took hold of the pocky-stick, pausing when he heard Raph gasp. 

“Stay still.” he reminded him, slowly pushing the treat deeper into the urethra, pulling it up after a short moment, in a gentle thrusting motion.

Raphael shook as he contained his instinctive urge to move away, tears falling faster from his eyes as he bit his lip. The human's action was causing almost unbearable friction inside his shaft, the sensation resounding all the way to his testicles. The spheres were painfully full, drawn close to his body, and the added stimuli definitely weren't helping. 

Finally, after one last long plunge, Casey pulled the pocky-stick fully out, and leaned over the younger male, tapping the treat against his lips. 

“Want a taste?” he asked teasingly, smiling when the green lips parted to accept the offering.

The human rubbed a soothing hand down the turtle's sides as the other chew, taking a swing out of the wine bottle, then he leaned over the younger male, touching their lips together, letting the liquid drip out of his mouth and into Raph's. 

When the last of the wine was shared, Casey kissed the younger male softly. He cupped the terrapin's face between his hands, thumbs rubbing gently at the neck as the other swallowed. 

“Good?” he asked.

Raphie grunted, feeling his heartbeat calming already. “Shut up and get some water.” His voice sounded strained, but that was to be expected. 

Casey chuckled, and nuzzled the terrapin's cheek. “Maybe later. Right now I've got other plans.” 

Raphael groaned. “Yah can't be serious.” 

The human smirked, moving down and reaching for the last item. “Don'cha worry, Raphie. I promise you'll enjoy this.” he placed a gentle kiss to the tip of the turtle's shaft, then let his mouth drop lower, gently pulling one testicle inside. 

Raphael's spine arched in a bow and he let out a small mewl, shifting his hips in a vain attempt to get them away from the man. He was certain that he would not survive any more of the other's 'plans', no matter how much pleasure he got out of them. Any more and his nerves would surely explode! 

Casey had the audacity to chuckle at him then, the vibrations making his shaft jump and fill with even more blood, but thankfully the human relented in the torture, moving away from him. 

Raph let out a sigh of relief, concentrating on calming his breathing. But then he felt hands hefting his sack up and placing something small and round under it. 

“C'mon, Casey, gimme at least a short break.” he grumbled, but allowed the human to gather his legs in one arm, pressing them together to prevent this new thing from shifting.

“Five minutes okay?”

“I was thinkin' more like a week.” The turtle stretched his arms up. He was going to be sore tomorrow.

“I promise when I'm done I'll let yah sleep as long as yah like.” Casey declared mock-heatedly like a character from a bad novel, and pressed a firm kiss to one scarred knee. “I'll even call the Lair to explain.”

“...yah think maybe we could tell'em the truth?”

Casey glanced at the turtle. The flush covering his cheeks this time was not one of passion, and the terrapin was chewing on his bottom lip worriedly. 

He placed the joined legs against his hip, and moved up to claim Raph's lips in a gentle kiss. “I think we could try aiming for a perfect opportunity then.” 

The smile that lit up the younger male's face could've easily brightened Manhattan during a black-out. “Really?” 

The man pushed the blindfold up so he could gaze into the other's happy eyes. “Yup.” 

This time it was the terrapin who initiated the kiss, tilting his chin up and capturing human's lips passionately, his tongue snaking into the other's mouth and tangling with Casey's own. 

They kissed for long moments, then the human broke the contact regretfully, re-placing the strap of material over those gorgeous golden eyes and returning to his previous spot. 

He took a moment to admire Raph's still smiling face, then moved his joined legs up, settling them over his shoulder and wrapping one arm around them. His free hand moved towards the remote, finger hovering over the On button. “Yah ready?” 

“Do your worst.”

With a smirk, Casey pressed the button, and the small bead under the turtle's testicles started vibrating. 

Raph nearly sat up right then, a shocked cry escaping his lips. After a moment he flopped down onto the bed, a low keening sound resounding from his throat. His body shuddered heavily and he tried to twist his legs free to get rid of the fierceonslaught on his too sensitive nerves, but the human held on. 

Casey released the remote and reached below the quivering tighs, taking a firm hold of the dildo still imbedded inside his lover. “Remember this?” he asked teasingly, pulling the dildo half-way out and pushing it back in hard repeatedly. 

Raphael cried out loudly, hands gripping the headboard so tightly the knuckles were turning a lighter shade of green. His whole body twisted and writhed under the too intense stimuli, the pressure in his loins growing sky-high. His organ was aching, ready to burst just to achieve release, and still he couldn't reach the edge. 

Casey watched the show laid out before him, listening to all the enticing sounds in rapture. Raph's flushed features were a true feast for the eye. 

With a smirk, he started moving the dildo in circles as he plunged it deep inside, wanting to being out more of the lustful Raphie. What he got in response he hadn't expected though. 

“Take it out!” the turtle cried, thrashing his head from side to side. “I want you, take it out!”

God, strike him right then and there, and he'd go with the goofiest grin You'd ever see. 

He pulled the dildo out and grabbed for the lube, smearing a generous amount over his own neglected organ and pushing home, groaning at the feel. The legs' position made the younger male's passage even tighter, and he forced himself to pause, waiting for the turtle to adjust. He's bigger than that dildo, after all. 

Raphael mewled when he felt the other's familiar length entering him. It was far better from any toy the human could come up with. Plus, when they were feeling imaginative together no outside materials were needed. 

Casey, not feeling strong enough to wait, parted those lean legs, the bead falling to the sheets, and started thrusting, climbing onto his lover so he could capture the terrapin's lips in a possesive kiss, thrusting both tongue and cock into the willing body repeatedly. 

Raph returned the kiss passionately, his fingers making swift work with the ties around his wrists. With his hands finally free, he wrapped both arms around the man's back, pulling him closer and deeper inside enthusiastically. 

Casey groaned, his hips slamming against Raph's with enough force to bruise. Their combined heat danced under their skin and suddenly the human growled, pushing the terrapin back into the mattress. 

With clumsy hands the older male undid the cock-ring around the terrapin's shaft, reaching lower to undo his own, then slammed back inside in a fervor, one hand wrapping around the other's flesh. 

With just several hard pumps Raph's loins went 'The exit's open!!', and the turtle cried out loud enough to shatter glass as he came, white exploding under his tightly closed eyes. 

The spasming insides milked Casey of his seed barely moments later, the human giving his own cry of passion, just as loud. 

They collapsed, spent, both desperately trying to regain enough coherence to remember how to work their lungs again. With their hearts still racing, Casey rolled to the side, gathering the exhausted terrapin into his arms, and laying the green head on the crook of his arm. He rubbed a hand over his face, chuckling to himself and patting himself on the back for carrying out the plan to the fullest. 

A breathless murmur indicated Raph had regained consciousness. 

“Hey there.” the human greeted him, kissing one green temple soothingly. “I won't ask if you enjoyed that, cause I already know the answer.”

“Never... again... you bastard...” the turtle grumbled, nuzzling the human's chest. 

Casey chuckled, and reached for the younger male's hand, twining their fingers together. “Yah could've gotten loose whenever you wanted, didn't yah?” 

“Yah said ... to humor you.”

“Wise-ass, but thanks. Even the illusion of having you at my mercy, squirming for release is quite enjoyable, it seems.”

“Shut up.” A tired sigh. “You had a ring too?”

“What? You seriously think I would listen to your moans all night and not come in my pants like a randy school-boy? I had to take precautions.”

“It was fun, Case. Thanks.”

“Welcome.” A gentle kiss. “And tomorrow I'm thinkin' breakfast in bed.”

“I doubt I'll manage to stand long enough to prepare anything edible.”

“Don't be a moron.” A deeper kiss, with a swipe of tongue against luscious lips. “I'll prepare the food, try not to burn down the place, while you laze around in bed all day after I take you to the bathroom and wash every inch of your body.”

“Sounds like a plan.” A sleepy smile.

“I really tired you out, didn't I?” Casey asked, watching with a smile as the turtle yawned.

“Shut up and let me sleep.” Raph burried his head in the man's warmth and sighed happily.

Casey smiled at him and pressed another kiss to the terrapin's temple. As he reached for the blankets, he paused. 

There, in the middle of the bed lay the dildo, the head pointing towards Raphael's body as if asking for a second round. With a scowl, the human kicked it to the floor, yanking the blankets over their bodies, making sure to cover the turtle's form completely, wrapping the younger male in his arms possesively. 

“If you're gonna be jealous of a toy don't buy'em.” Raph muttered sleepily, and Casey huffed.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

With a chuckle, the terrapin obeyed. 


	11. Easter Kisses

“April, please! Anything but that!”

A calm question. “Casey, what did you so?” 

“I... broke your crystal plates.”

“And what did you promise?”

A resigned sigh. “To do anything you want to make up for it.” 

“Correct. Now, put. it. on.”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

*~*~* 

“Rodents and Gentleturtles!” April O'Neil called with a smile, gesturing at the confused Clan seated on pillows and a chair before her. “First, I wanted to wish you a Happy Easter. And second, I would like to introduce you to a very special guest.” She looked at the open doorway expectantly.

After a few moments, when nothing happened, she cleared her throat loudly. 

There was a heavy sigh, and a white figure moved slowly inside, hopping a few times when April glared at him. The man was dressed in a full-body bunny suit, complete with large feet, giant ears, a fluffy tail and a small black cap with whiskers attached to the man's nose. And in his right hand/paw was a medium sized basket. 

The redhead grinned widely. “Say hello to Casey the Easter Bunny!” 

Barely a heart-beat later, all four turtles erupted in laughter. 

April shushed them, then send a pointed look at the 'bunny'. 

Casey sighed again, then said in a shrill voice. “Happy Easter and a Delicious Day, to all good turtles I bring Chocolate Eggs.” he lifted the basket, revealing the treats, and hopped twice. Unfortunately, the last part caused one ear to wobble and fall, flopping over half of his face. 

This time, the terrapins fell over with tears of laughter in their eyes. 

Casey glared at them. “This ain't funny, guys.” 

Donatello managed to calm himself. “You're right, Casey, we're sorry.” 

Raphael nodded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “It's friggin' hilarious!” 

And they were off again. 

Casey turned beat red, which really stood out against his white suit. “Shut it!” 

Mikey giggled, pressing one hand to his forehead like a bad actress. “Oh noes! The cute cuddly bunny is angry at us! What shall we do?!” His brothers paused, glancing at him, and all four started again. 

Casey curled his lip at them. “Cute and cuddly, huh?” he nodded to himself. “Fine.” 

In three large hops, he got over to the turtles. He grabbed Raphael's arm, hauled him to his feet and planted a loud kiss to his cheek. 

Needless to say, the laughter ceased immediately, shock taking its place. Raph stared with wide eyes at the human, and April couldn't contain a wince. 

'What a way to tell the family.' she thought with a shake of her head. 

Casey, on the other hand, smirked at the bewildered turtles. “Yah make fun of da Bunny, yah gonna get punished.” He lunged at Mikey. “With Easter Kisses of Doom!” 

The youngest terrapin screamed his trademark girly scream and scrambled away, unfortunately not fast enough. In a matter of moments, he too got a loud kiss delivered onto his cheek. 

The orange-clad turtle fell theatrically onto the floor, rubbing at his cheek. “EWW!! I've been defiled! I'm melting!” 

“You'll get over it.” Casey said, stepping over the fallen turtle and towards the two oldests with an evil smirk. “Your turn.”  
Leo and Donny glanced at each other, then jumped to their feet, efficiently putting as much distance between them and the 'bunny' as possible.

The human stomped his feet. “Hey! Come back here and take it like a man!” 

“Seve yourselves, guys! Run, run for your dignity!”

At the sound of the youngest brother, Casey got an idea, and he turned to the two others. “Come, my kissed minions. Help me catch those that deny my revenge, cause I can't move in this friggin' thing!” 

Mikey literaly jumped to the idea. “Dibs on Donny!” 

“You traitor!”

Raph laughed. “No worries Don, I betcha April will kiss it better.” 

Donatello stopped with a hopeful “Really?” 

Unfortunately, this put him on the path of Casey's grasp. 

“Unhand me, you-” A loud smack. “Oh EWW!”

With a laugh, Casey set the squrming turtle down “Hey, Ape. I think Don's gonna cry.” 

“Am not!”

Casey lowered his voice into a conspiratory whisper. “Yah sure? Yah could get a hug from her.” 

Don's cheeks colored with a blush. “That's low.” 

“Okay, then how about this.” Casey leaned closer to the younger male's ear, and whispered the plan, which caused Donatello's cheeks to become nearly aflame. However, he nodded in agreement.

With slow shy steps and the blush on his face growing even more, Donatello moved to April, his gaze fixed on the floor. 

When he was standing right next to the woman, he gently tugged at her sleeve, urging her to lean closer to him. 

“Donny, what is it?” he asked, slight concern at the terrapin's unusual behaviour coloring her voice. 

In response Don swallowed thickly, and gently kissed her cheek, looking away immediately. “Easter kiss...” he muttered in embarrassment. 

She blinked in surprise, then smiled softly, and placed her own soft kiss to his cheek. 

Big brown eyes turned to her in shock, a three-fingered hand raising to a green cheek. 

“Easter kiss back.” she said with a small laugh, feeling relieved when the male smiled at her happily.

“Leo, get your shell back here!” a shout sounded behind them, and they turned to look at Casey and the two other turtles trying to catch the oldest.

“Don't be a coward!” Raph yelled at his brother, jumping after him, with Mikey close behind.

“Am not!”

“Just to be sure, I'm not kissing anyone other better.” April added in amusement, slinging an arm around the one beside her and Donny laughed.

Splinter glanced at the pair next to him, then returned to his quiet observation just in time to see Leonardo finally get captured. 

His sons were laughing happily, with wide smiles lighting their faces, eyes dancing with mirth (with the exception of his oldest, who was furiously rubbing at where he was kissed). 

He smiled when his youngest enveloped the other into a tight hug, promising to help him through 'such a traumatizing experience'. 

Happy Easter indeed. Watching his children play or simply smile has always been enough to bring him the utmost happiness. Watching them be accepted by members of the species that they usually hid from brought him the best present he could ever receive – an easing of his parental worry and peace of heart. 


	12. What The Hell's Going On?!

An insane glint in his eyes, a wicked grin over his lips and the time he had the most trouble procuring for his latest prank in hand, Mikey slowly tip-toed towards his dead to the world brother.

Today was the day. Master Splinter had given them the training of their life-time for that four-turtle brawl over the remote before dinner, and over the last couple of days Raphie hadn't been getting his fair share of sleep due to late night bad-guy-bashing. All things considered, it really was no surprise Raph was sleeping like a log. In fact, he hadn't even managed to get to his room, just collapsed onto the couch and snored away.

And now, it was time. He really should have his camera ready, Mikey decided with an even bigger grin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Casey frowned at the sudden roar and paused in thought. He knew that voice and judging by the volume Mikey had once again pissed Raph off.

With a slight chuckle, he continued down the sewer, listening to the shrieks and curses.

Yup. Definitely pissed off.

He shook his head and continued on, his grin widening with each new crash or thud. Raphie in such a mood always meant a good wrestle match (or an extra passionate night in bed) for him. Either way, fun.

He finally arrived at his destination and pushed the door open, stepping inside. And promptly stopped dead, his jaw falling down to the floor.

Raph was indeed running around the place with murder in his eyes, chasing after Mikey. But there was one thing different in this picture.

Raph was wearing a dress. A pink, frilly, with honest to God ribbons dress.

This was so wrong. On so many levels.

Then, an epiphany.

He schooled his face into a blank mask, taking several more steps inside. The golden eyes finally fell on him, and Raph stopped, turning to him.

“Hey Case, help me catch this bastard, would yah?” he called, then frowned when the human stayed where he was, staring impassionately. “Case?”

The vigilante cocked his head to the side, his lip curling slightly.

Unease now blooming in his abdomen, Raph moved closer, coming to stand directly in front of the man. “Casey?”

Slowly, as if taking great care not to touch him, Casey leaned closer, his arm reaching for the zipper on his carapace, pulling it down. A few words were whispered into the other's ear, and the human stepped back, giving him one shielded look before turning on his heel and walking away.

“Casey...?”

No answer as the door swung close.

By the kitchen, Donatello frowned in worry at the still form of his immediate younger brother.

Mikey walked over to the older terrapin, and glanced at the direction Casey disappeared into. “What's up with him?” he asked. When no reply came, he looked towards his brother. Then did a double take.

Raph's eyes were wide open, his gaze fixed on the floor, eye-ridges knitted in an... unsettling expression. His breathing was shaky, fists clenched tight.

Mikey felt a pang of guilt. What did Casey say?

Then, Raphael moved. He shrugged off the dress, stepping out of it as the material pooled around his feet, his expression unchanging. He shook his head slightly, not lifting his gaze.

“I'm going to bed.” he mumbled, walking hurriedly away.

The guilt thing clenched in his chest. Especially when Donny moved from his spot, practically running after him with that soft, worried “Raphie...” on his lips.

Dammit. Mikey sighed, looking sadly at the dress then at his brother's closed doors.

His prank may have gotten a little out of control.

*~*~*

Donatello closed the door quietly, worried brown eyes fixed on his brother's form.

Raph was turned away from him, shivering slightly.

“Raph?”

No response.

“Raphie...” he moved closer, turning his brother around and enfolding him in a tight hug. He felt strong arms wrap around him and closed his eyes, pressing them closer together, allowing the younger terrapin to hide in his embrace.

The shivers intensified, and he looked down, prepared to see tears.

Instead, he heard chuckling. Soft laughter.

What the Shell?

*~*~*

Dinner was a quiet affair.

Mikey munched steadily, stealing small glances at his immediate older brother, worried more and more by the closed expression. His guilt rose when Raph opted for pushing his food around the plate instead of eating it.

He had the distinct impression he really should start thinking about his pranks a little more than just to plan them.

Donny sat on Raph's side, rubbing his shoulder from time to time, trying to offer comfort despite the worry coming from him. Leo and Sensei were equally solemn, watching Raph with sad eyes.

And he was the cause for this.

He stiffled a yawn, and excused himself. Who knew guilt could make him sleepy? He definitely didn't. Then again, he wasn't that well acquainted with the thingy.

He climbed into bed, closing his eyes, and trying to think of something else than Raph's slumped shoulders as he stared at the ground with clouded eyes.

*~*~*

When he woke up, Mikey stretched leisurely for a moment. He relaxed again and sighed, staring at the ceiling. What could he do to cheer up Raph?

Offer to be a slave for a week? Maybe a day.

Apologise till he turned blue? He may just have to.

Find Casey and apologise to him? Like that'll work.

Catch Donny and tickle him till he told him what exactly was going on and what to do to fix it? The most probable at the moment.

He got out of bed, startling when he felt something fluttering around his legs and looked down at himself.

It appeared his brother had his revenge already – he was wearing a dress. A blue dress with orange flowers all over it.

It was kinda pretty.

He shook his head, and grinned, walking out his door.

At first glance, the Lair appeared to be empty. It was probably still early, and everybody was in bed.

Then why was the kitchen light on?

Slowly, Mikey crept closer, peeking inside. When he recognised the one standing by the couter, he steeled himself and stepped in, the guilt-thingy tight in his chest.

“Um... Raph?” his red-clad brother grunted in acknowledgement, not pausing in whatever it was he was doing.

Mikey swallowed and continued. “I wanted to apologise... for yesterday... and besides, this dress...” he fingered the hem. It was probably not a good idea to say 'you got me in a dress back, so don't be mad at me'.

Raph turned towards him, and patted his shoulder. “It's cool, Mikey. I admit I was a little freaked out, but Donny explained that you sometimes still have morning sickness, so it's cool. Though, next time, tell me so I can get out of the way.”

To say Mikey was confused would be a serious understatement. “Um... okay?”

“Great.” Raph smiled at him. “And what were you saying about the dress? You don't like it anymore?”

Mikey blinked, looking down at it. “No, it's... nice.”

“Man, Mikey. I know your hormones and moods are all out of whack, but you're gonna run Leo into the ground.” Raph grabbed a spoon and stirred the dark liquid in the glass he had been preparing. “I mean, he scavenged for a whole month to find this one.” He handed the younger terrapin the glass. “Bottom's up.”

Mikey felt dizzy with confusion. What the Shell was his brother talking about? Leo had dressed him? He had been asleep for a month? And what in the name of everything awesome was _that_?!

“Nah, thanks.” he muttered, taking a step back. And bumping into someone at the same time.

Before he could step out of the way, olive-green hands clasped over his shoulders. “Michelangelo, you will sit down and drink your medicine.”

'Donny, you traitor!' “Look, if this is about the dress-thing,-”

“He doesn't like the dress anymore?” the Genius of the Clan asked, his gaze fixing on Raph.

A shrug. “He said it was 'nice'.”

Donny curled his lip, pushing the youngest into the nearest chair. “Definitely a step down from 'awesomely perfect'.”

Raph agreed with a nod, while Mikey glared at them both. They were just trying to trick him. Not on his watch. “I'm not drinking that!”

“Now Mikey, you know you have to to keep the babies healthy.”

“Well, I still ain't!” 'Wait, did he say 'babies'?'

Leo chose that moment to enter the kitchen, stretching sleep out of his muscles. “He won't again?”

“Nope.”

“Talk to him, he's your mate.”

'MATE?!' Mikey's eyes widened as he tried to make sense of the situation. However even that fled his mind when Leo wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his beak.

“Please Mikey?” the oldest brother gave him a soft smile. “For me?”

The orange-clad terrapin blinked owlishly at the other. His state of shock seemed to grant his hand its own mind, for it moved to the glass and brought it closer, pouring the contents down his throat.

He gagged at the foul taste, his other hand flying to cover his mouth. He was very thankful he hadn't eaten anything yet or it'd be sprayed across the floor.

Leo murmured soothingly, rubbing his carapace as the youngest caught his breath, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “I'm proud of you. Later, if you'll want I'll even reward you.” he gave a small wink, and Raph groaned.

“Not something I want to see.”

“Don't worry, we'll take it to our room, right Mikey?”

'Can eyes pop out of one's head from being opened too wide?' “Right?”

Leo frowned in worry at the small sounding voice. “You feeling okay?”

“Not really."

Donny was instantly crouching in front of him, fingers pressing against the lower part of his plastron. “Feels normal.” he glanced at the youngest. “Does it hurt or are you just nauseous?”

“... the last part.” Both from the crap he drank and the 'what the fuck' moment this day was turning into.

Leo sighed softly, and slowly helped Mikey onto his feet. “Come on, I'll help you to the bathroom.”

The orange-clad turtle could only nod, and let himself be led out of the kitchen. In the livingroom, they were stopped by their Sensei however.

“Goodmorning, my sons. How are you today?”

“Not so well today.” Leo answered, rubbing his hand against Mikey's. “He's a little nauseous.”

Splinter nodded sadly, then smiled kindly at his youngest son. “Michelangelo, I know this pregnancy is hard on you, but I want you to know I am most proud of you.” He patted his head and continued on, heading for the kitchen and his morning cup of tea.

Mikey stared after him. Sensei too?! What the Hell was goin-

His breath hitched in his throat when he noticed a new picture on the mantel, standing proudly right next to the picture of Master Yoshi.

On it, there was him and Leo – he was wearing a white dress with a veil on his head, and Leo was standing next to him, dressed in a tux and holding his hand. They were both smiling, and Mikey noticed that picture-Mikey's hand was resting atop his abdomen.

But... that meant...

He wrenched his hand away from Leo's hold, grasping his head as he screamed as loudly as he could.

Then, he promptly fell forward in a dead faint.

*~*~*

When Mikey came to, it was to the faces of all three of his brothers' crowding around him.

He was confused for a moment as to why, but then his morning came back to him, and his eyes grew wide and wild. He sat up, grasping at Donny's shoulders and pulling him up close. “I'm not pregnant, am I?!” he nearly yelled.

Donny made an odd chocking sound.

Mikey whipped his head to look at the oldest terrapin. “I'm not mated to you, right? I'm not married to you, right?!”

Leo hung his head, shaking slightly.

Lastly, he faced Raph. “You didn't give me black gooey-stuff to drink, right?!”

His immediate older brother's face tightened.

“RIGHT??!!” Mikey shrieked at them all.

In response, the three doubled over, loud laughter making their frames shake, tears falling from their eyes. A little to the side, Master Splinter stood, not even trying to cover his chuckling, his hand holding onto his cane tightly so as not to drop it.

Mikey sat in the middle of it, his jaw threatening to unhinge in his confusion.

What the Hell was going on _now_?!

He looked to his Sensei, about to try to get him to explain, in detail, when he noticed another someone standing next to him.

“Casey? What are you doing here?” A blink. “And why are you holding that camera?”

The human guffawed. “To capture your humiliation.” he grinned.

Mikey blinked. “Huh?”

Gasping, Raph staggered to his feet, moving to his best bud's side and leaning an arm against his shoulder. “That should teach you not to put anyone in a dress again.”

Hello floor, I'm jaw, wanna hang together? “This was all a TRICK?!”

“Yup.” Donny nodded, grinning. “Turns out Casey has some awesome ideas after all.”

“But.. but the dress...”

“Borrowed from April's store. I added a sedative to your dinner last night, to make sure you wouldn't wake up while we dressed you.” Donny explained.

“But... the picture...”

“It's called 'photo manipulation', I believe.” Leo nodded to himself.

“And... and Leo...”

“He gets to pick the movies for the next two weeks for having to kiss you.” Raph chuckled, then turned to the human. “You got his face in the kitchen?”

“Got everything.” Casey grinned, lifting the camera slightly.

“I was this close to cracking up.” Donny wiped at his eyes, a few stray giggles leaving him. “Ah, my sides're sore.”

Splinter chuckled, his cane thumping against the floor. “Indeed, this has been a most amusing morning. Will you be staying for breakfast, Mister Jones?”

“Sure.” the human nodded, and the three terrapin's followed after him to the kitched.

Mikey sat still, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Slowly, it dawned on him that this time _he_ was the victim of a prank for a change.

A grin blossomed on his face, and he jumped to his feet, racing after them. “Casey, how did you think of this?! This is an awesome prank!”


	13. Dress Night

Casey sat on the couch in his apartment, his arm wrapped around his favorite terrapin's shoulders as they both laughed at the TV. On it, they watched as Mikey, dressed in that blue dress of his, made a grand imitation of freaked-the-fuck-out.

“This has been the best idea you ever had.” Raph muttered, chuckling.

Casey raised an eyebrow. “The best?”

The golden eyes twinkled at him as the terrapin grinned. “Bedroom doesn't count.”

“Ah.” Casey mimicked the expression and brought their mouths close for a deep kiss.

Raph mewled into the contact, his grin lessening but not disappearing when they broke apart. “Yup.”

Casey eyed him. “So. Yah thought about my proposition for tonight?”

Raph curled his lip, one eye half closing as he regarded the older male. “Kinky bonehead.”

“That a no?”

“No, it's not a 'no'. Just stating a fact.”

Grinning madly, Casey pulled the turtle into another kiss, this time pushing them both to lay on the couch.

“Great.” he said, a little breathless, as he stared into aroused golden eyes. “Wanna gear up now, or later?”

“Kinky bastard.”

“That a later?”

Another kiss, this time initiated by Raphael.

*~*~*~*

Casey waited in the bedroom, hands clasped together in anticipation as he waited for his lover to return, his thoughts swirling in his head. 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

Raphie was taking an awful long time...

How will Raphie look? _Oh_ _God_ , the mental image...

He fell atop the bed, groaning to himself as his imagination run wild. Ever since that dress-prank Mikey pulled on the other the thoughts and images and hard-ons were coming unbidden, making it near impossible to do anything other than salivate and jack off.

Okay, it wasn't all bad.

His hand slid lower, palming his thickening cock through his pants, a low moan leaving him.

Maybe he should get undressed. Or at least loose the pants, they were getting awfully tight.

Just as he was about to reach for his belt, the door to the bathroom opened, and a figure walked hesitantly in.

Casey stared at the form of his lover, his eyes nearly as wide as Mikey's had been.

The red ninja mask was tied around the other's forehead, making it look like a gang bandana. The terrapin was wearing a black leather jacket around his shoulders, with red stripes on its sleeves, and a tight dark tank-top. A short, tight, red skirt, also leather, was wrapped snugly around the green thighs, showing the outline of muscles beneath it, almost teasingly so.

And lastly, a pair of laced-up black boots, reaching all the way up to the other's knees.

One work, emphasised like whoa – **_hot_**. 

Or _ding_ – instant erection.

Or 'whoa Mamma, I want me one of those!'.

Or 'screw thinking, let me drool for a moment'.

Which he did, with a giant goofy grin as he raked his eyes all over the other's body.

Raph shifted from foot to foot, oblivious to the way the skirt accented his flexing muscles, and cleared his throat. “Do I look okay?”

Did he look okay? He looked like a bad-girl biker, ready to smash someone's face in, then have hot kinky sex atop a motorcicle.

Hey, now there's an idea. For later, right now Casey's brain was occupied with blaring his arousal centre like a firework factory set on fire.

He swallowed heavily, then stood up, walking slowly to the younger male. He stopped right in front of him, just staring. Then he cleared his throat, grinning slightly.

“It suits you.”

Raph raised an eye-ridge, crossing his arms. “Oh really?”

“Yup.” Casey leaned closer, wrapping his arms around the terrapin's waist, taking hold of his bottom and squeezing the taunt flesh in his palms. “You look hot.”

Raphael stiffled a gasp, leaning into the other's warm chest. “Really now?”

“Hot enough to throw you onto the bed, rip it off you and fuck you till you won't be able to walk straight.”

The terrapin churred, one of his hands lowering, a thick finger trailing over the bulge in the other's pants. “I can see that.”

“You ain't seen nothing yet.” Casey mumbled, reaching underneath the skirt and pulling roughly on the tail hidden underneath.

Raph moaned, leaning back as his spine arched, his muscles tensing in pleasure. Grinning now, the human released his hold long enough to turn the terrapin around, pressing him bodily into the wall.

The turtle gasped in surprise, glaring over one shoulder. “What do you think you're doing?”

“You.”

“Not like this, you're not.” he grumbled, preparing to throw the other off. He wore the clothes, true, but that didn't mean he was gonna let himself be fucked like a girl. Bad enough he had thought Casey to be straight,judging by the way he had kept going after April, but seeing his best bud be this turned on by him dressed as this was making his chest tighten uncomfortably.

The human didn't seem to notice though. “Not against the wall?”

Raph ground his teeth, and refused to answer. The grip on him lessened, and he was turned around again. 

“Ah, not from the back, eh?” Casey gave him a soft smile, the one that always managed to get him forgiveness for any stupid shit he pulled. “Nah, you're right.” He wrapped his arms around the terrapin, pulling him close into a warm hug. “I prefer you like this, pressed against me and looking up at me with those golden eyes of yours.”

Raphael chuckled softly, pressing closer.

The human leaned down, breathing softly right next to his equivalent of an ear. “I really like you like this, Raphie. So beautiful an' tempting like this. Like a naughty little thing needing a hard spanking.”

A blush found it's way onto the terrapin's cheeks.

“I haven't told you, have I? About the way the skirt lays on you, wrapping so snugly around you, showing off all the dips and hollows of your legs, almost begging to be touched and fondled and _licked_.” He accented that by pressing his tongue against the heating skin for a brief taste. “And the jacket... man oh man, I want to see you wearing that thing while I bend you over the ShellCycle and do what horny teeenagers do best.”

Raph groaned at the mental image.

“Or maybe I'd just let you tie me up and ride me as if your life depended on it.”

The terrapin closed his eyes, and dropped down, pulling the human into a rough kiss. He pushed his tongue into the willing cavern, sucking on the older male's and twirling them together moments later, his hand forcing its way into the human's pants and teasing his hard-on with soft touches, then wrapping his fingers around the shaft, pumping it slowly in the cramped space.

Casey groaned, his own hands returning to their spot on the younger male's rump, kneeding the shapely buttocks.

Suddenly, a firm hand planted on the middle of his chest, pushing him roughly back. He stumbled a few steps back before his knees hit the edge of the bed and he plopped down onto it, a very horny turtle pushing him back onto it.

“I'll take that last option.” Raph murmured, licking his lips sensually as he sat across the human's lap, rubbing his lower body against the hard bulge slowly. “I do hope you have lube ready.”

Casey stared at the terrapin, perched atop him, green cheeks flushed in arousal, the proof of it pressing against the front of the skirt and making it tent, and he grinned in awe. “That is such a turn-on, Toots.”

“Don't call me Toots if yah wanna come sometime today.” Raph growled, grounding himself harder againt the still hidden flesh. “And we wouldn't want that, now would we?”

Reaching blindly for the needed container, Casey shook his head. “Nope.”

“Good to know.” Raphael shifted slightly, the skirt riding up from the movement as he tried to get settled more comfortably. “This damn thing is really tight.”

“I can tear it off.” 'Found yah, elusive lube.' He brought it closer, opening it up quickly.

The terrapin stared, then laughed. “A jar?”

“Easier than a damn bottle.” The human set it aside for later, helping push the red leather up, running his hands over the revealed green skin.

“You're just giving up on fighting with the cork.” Raph sighed as his erection was freed, and settled down atop the other's thighs, legs finally able to spread comfortably.

“Yeah well, it's the speed that counts in these situations.” Case grinned breathlessly and reached down, undoing his pants, and pushing them down, smiling gratefully when the terrapin lifted himself long enough for him to achieve that.

“That it does.” Raph murmured as he shifted his hips in a circle, tightening his lower body when he felt the hard shaft sliping between his buttocks.

Casey threw his head back with a groan, his hands flexing agains the terrapin's upper-legs. “You just love teasing me, don'cha?”

“It's really fun getting you all flustered and sweaty.” he leaned forward, laying his plastron against the chest under him. “And all with barely touching you.”

The human licked at the other's lips playfully. “I'm easy that way.”

Raph grinned, and sat up again, reaching behind himself and grabbing hold of the other's rod. “Get the lube.” he licked his lips, his free hand trailing lightly over his legs. “Having you all laid out beneath me is a turn-on for me, too.”

Nodding, Casey grabbed the jar, twisting the lid open in a matter of seconds and dipping his fingers inside. “See? Much quicker.”

“Sometimes slow is good.”

“Not right now, it isn't.” he reached behind the other, pressing two digits against the puckered flesh, tickling the skin.

Raph churred approvingly, arching his spine when one entered him. “No, it isn't.”

“Maybe later.” Casey muttered absently as he curled his finger, twisting it to the sides, before he carefully worked another inside, pausing when Raph hissed slightly. Then he felt the flesh relaxing and pushed it further inside. “Hurts?”

“A little.” Raph shifted, moaning when his inner button was pressed. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” A suggestive eye-brow wiggle.

Raph shook his head in amusement, his palms kneeding the other's pecs as he purred. “Maybe later. Along with 'slow'.”

“Or the bike.” The digits inside him scissored, pulling him open and he hissed again, biting his lower lip as he panted.

“Aren't you getting ahead of the situation?” he asked, golden irises glistering behind half-lowered eyelids.

“My bad.” A third finger, it's entrance emphasised by firm pressure against his prostate.

With a low churr, the terrapin lunged forward, fisting both hands in the dark hair and connecting their lips into a hard kiss, sucking the breath out of the human.

Casey groaned, pumping his fingers in and out, pushing hard against the bundle of nerves. Raph broke away with a churr, panting heavily as he pressed the other's scalp into his neck. 

The older male kissed at the quivering skin, nibbling gently before licking a wet path up to the other's jaw. Raph gave a heavy shiver, and sat up once again, reaching behind himself and yanking the other's hand away. “Enough foreplay.” he murmured, guiding the stiff flesh into his opening.

Casey hastily grabbed himself, slicking his quivering member hastily before he relaxed his body, letting Raph take what he wanted.

And take he did, pushing the head inside before he slid down the whole length in one smooth move.

Casey nearly choked on his tongue when his staff was enveloped in tight heat, the back of his head pressing into the covers as he arched, gripping shakily at the green hips.

Above him, Raph panted, small intense shivers travelling up his body from where they were joined, his nerves dancing from the sudden contact. They had never done this so fast, but the way his body sung made it seem like a good idea to practice for later. Maybe when he wasn't so numbed to anything other than Casey.

Or maybe it was because of that.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Raphael slowly rose to his knees, planting both palms against the other's chest for leverage. When he felt the crown spreading his entrance, he relaxed his muscles, allowing his own weight to pull him down, the hard spear cleaving through his flesh in a jolt.

Both moaned at that, and the terrapin repeated the motion, sliding himself up then surrendering to gravity. Casey ground his teeth at the slow/rough movements, his hands alternating between gripping the muscular thighs tightly and kneeding the flesh. He waited, and when Raphie was lowering his hips, he thrust up, deepening the contact.

The terrapin churred, his lips parting for a loud moan. Golden eyes, clouded in arousal, opened and gazed at the human's, a challenge in them.

And Casey wasn't one to give up a challenge.

They started moving together then, Raph lifting himself and Casey twisting his own hips up, one hand leaving its perch atop the other's hip in favor of resting against his neglected organ, pumping it in time with their thrusts.

They moved rapidly, their passions mingling, rising with each passing moment. Suddenly, Raph cried out, pressing down as hard as he could as his shaft exploded, the white droplets raining over the other's chest.

Casey groaned at the sight and the spasming of the cannal surrounding him, then lifted his shoulders off the bed, his hands taking a firm hold of the green hips, moving the other up and down roughly. He pumped himself into the still quivering body, orgasming after a few heated moments.

They slumped onto the bed, Casey holding tightly onto the terrapin as his body shuddered with aftershocks, placing wet kisses over the tired face next to his.

After they calmed down some, Raph managed to heave himself onto his knees, slipping the jacket off his shoulders, followed quickly by the tank-top. Then he moved to the side, the human's rod slipping out of his from the movement, and grappled blindly at the skirt, trying to get it off.

Noticing his lover's troubles, Casey sat up, finding and pulling the zipper down, then reaching down to unlace the shoes.

“Yah know.” he muttered. “You should wear the shoes next time too. I haven't exactly paid them enough attention.”

“Pervert.” Raph chuckled, finally freeing himself from the red leather, before relaxing down onto the bed, letting Casey deal with his legs. “Yah know, that was hot. Despite the damn get-up.”

“Couldn't agree more.” the human grinned, kissing each two-toed foot as they were revealed. He then dealt with his own clothes in a similar fashion, and lay back down, gathering the tired terrapin into his arms. He waited for the other to get comfortable before he tucked the green head under his chin, kissing one sweaty temple.

The two lay in soothing silence, hands rubbing against tired flesh as they both rested.

Before he succumbed to Morpheus' pull, Raph decided to voice the thougths circling through his head. “We're gonna have a long talk about this female fetish of yours.”

“Not a female-fetish. I have a serious case of Raph-fetish.”

“Cheesy line, bonehead.”

“What, it's true.” A soft kiss to his temple. “The ol' flagpole doesn't rise unless you're in the vicinity.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I'm counting my thoughts and imagination.”

“That's closer.” A sigh.”Still gonna talk.”

“No problem with that. Or I could just fuck you again to prove I rise only for you.”

“Me in women clothing?”

“You in women clothing, you in ninja clothing, you naked, you in a plastic bag.” A shrug. “Any kind of you, in any kind of clothing, and I'm gonna jump yah.”

A soft laugh. “Really? So if I never wore the skirt again, you'd be happy.”

“Babe, it's not the skirt, it's the sexy body underneath.”

His insecurities calmed, Raph pressed closer. “I should hope so.”

“If it'll make yah feel better, we can burn the skirt tomorrow. Just keep the jacket, it really does suit yah.”

“And your plan involving me in the jacket on my ShellCycle has nothing to do with it?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Bonehead.”

“Your bonehead.”

“Yeah.” A soft kiss. “My bonehead.”

“Your bonehead with a boner.”

A laugh. “Go to sleep.”

“Yes, sir, Raphie.”


	14. Medical Intervention

The weather had it in for his little brother, it seemed.

When they woke up, the sky had been clear and the sun bright and warm. A perfect morning it seemed. But then, sometime after four, it had changed suddenly, more suddenly than normal, a heavy downpour coming down out of nowhere, forcing water to burst out of the sewers on a few streets in barely three hours.

The weathermen were stunned, and blamed global warming for the sudden change, of course.

Normally, Donatello would have found this fascinating, but he was too busy keeping a close eye on his immediate younger brother. The reason was quite simple – around noon he had noticed something odd in the way the other moved around the Lair.

Something in the way he walked, centered around his legs was off. The steps were... tight for lack of a better word, and slower than normally.

It was reason enough to worry, at least for him.

He was reluctant to bring it up, thinking it was due to the sudden change of weather or he was still sore from the morning work-out. But then he hadn't been yesterday, so maybe it was the rain.

Or maybe a nerve in his knees, so badly damaged over a year ago, was strained too much, and it finally begun voicing its displeasure.

So many things to look out for. So many things to worry about.

Finally, the last straw came at dinner, when Raphie sat down with a small pained grunt. It was quiet enough he would've missed it, had he not been paying attention. The same thing happened when the younger terrapin got up, this time accompanied by a wince.

Raphael was the most fool-hardy of them all, always with scrapes or bruises, so he was used to pain to a level that scared him sometimes. That meant that for Raph to wince and grunt, the pain had to be high.

Intervention was needed.

But how to get Raphie to agree to a check-up? He hated to be 'poked and prodded', as he called it, and it usually took a joined effort or nagging him for a week to agree. Besides, it wasn't like he could just grab Raph and carry him to his bed – the olive-green turtle wouldn't have managed to lift all those muscles if he tried.

That just left one thing to do.

*~*~*~*~*

Casey Jones pushed the hidden level that opened the doors to the Lair, and stepped inside, shrugging off his raincoat before heading for the TV-space where the Clan was situated.

“Yo guys!” he called, waving.

“Hey, dude.”

“Hi.”

“Good-evening, Mr. Jones.”

“Hello, Casey.”

“Yo, Case.” Raph turned towards him, smiling in greeting. “What're yah doin' here?”

“Donny called me over.”

“That's right.” Donatello agreed, getting to his feet and moving to stand next to the human, smiling at him gratefully.

Raph frowned in confusion, looking from one to the other. “What for? Some heavy lifting?”

“Yah could say that.” Casey grinned at him, then moved, grabbing the younger male around the middle and hefting him onto his shoulder in one smooth move.

“Hey! Put me down, yah asshole!” Raph yelled, twisting against the hold. “Now!”

Casey ignored him, turning around and marching to the other's room.

Donny grabbed his medical bag, hidden behind the couch, and followed after him, pausing long enough to attach a piece of paper with the words 'Medical Examination – do not disturb or I'll sic Raph on you' to the door before pulling it shut behind him.

“Case, what the Shell! Are you drunk?!” Raph was laying in his hammock (or being pressed into it, to be more exact), thrashing wildly.

“Like I said, Donny called me.” Casey said calmly, stepping aside only when Donny pushed him away.

“I did, so shut up and lay still.” the older terrapin said seriously, in full-Doctor mode.

Seeing this, Raph subsided, turning his head away from the two. “Yah noticed, huh?”

“Of course I noticed.” Donny muttered absentmindly, fingers pressing and rubbing at his brother's knees, trying to decipher if something was wrong, noting the wince as he did so.

“Yah could'a just asked, not get the big lug here.”

“Hey, I like slinging yah over my shoulder.”

“Cavemen usually do.” Donny agreed, grasping one limb firmly – one hand under the knee, the other on the ankle. “Tell me if it hurts.”

He slowly got the leg to bend, pressing it back slightly before rotating it to the sides. Raph was silent, his face tightening in obvious pain, hands clenching at his sides.

Donny took note of both, slowly straightening the limb, then lay it back down. He glanced at his patient's expression, now slightly more relaxed, before he reached for the other one, repeating the process.

After he finished, he bend down to fish around his bag, taking out a vial of pills.

“So, what's the diagnosis, Doc?” Casey asked, inching closer to the two terrapins.

“I see no signs of inflammation and the pain doesn't indicate deterioration of nerves, but one can never be too sure about those things without the proper tests. But I think it's safe to assume it's caused by the weather.”

“That's good, right?” Golden eyes were slightly tinged with worry, and Donny's face softened, one hand reaching forward to pet his brother's eye-ridge. 

“I think you'll be okay tomorrow, but you should give your knees a little rest for a day or two. I'll tell Sensei to excuse you from training.” he turned to the human. “And I'll ask you to refrain from any strenuousactivities.”

The human cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. “Any?”

“Nothing that includes kneeling, bending his knees or putting any weight on his legs.”

Raph grinned, a small blush staining his cheeks. “That leaves a lot of things.”

“And considering you won't be allowed to walk, how exactly are you going to get to Casey's apartment?”

That caused both males to pause, deep in thought.

“Don't even think about it. You're staying here, Raphie. Bed rest.”

“But-”

“No buts.” He popped open the vial and shook one pill onto his palm. “Here, for the pain.”

Raph eyed it, his face setting into a stubborn expression. “It ain't so bad. Don't need it.”

“Raphie...”

“No. Yah know I don't like drugging myself.”

“Should I give you a shot then?”

“Does 'strenuous activities' include fighting over a syringe?”

“Yes.”

“Then don't bother.”

Donny sighed, gathering his patience for what looked like a long argument. It was to be expected though – bed rest and prescription drugs, not a combo Raph approved.

Before he could open his mouth to start though, Casey plucked the pill out of his hand. “Think he means it, Donny.”

“Casey, no offence, but you're not the doctor here.”

“Yeah, but it's safer to take one's lover's side, right?”

“Smart move, Case.”

“Thanks.” Casey grinned, winking at Donny before popping the pill into his own mouth, then bending over Raph to pull him into a deep kiss.

Raph meeped in surprise, his lips parting on the sound and the agile tongue sneaked inside, trailing over his teeth and inner-cheeks, urging his own muscle to play. Raph tried to push him off, unwilling to give such a show in front of his brother, but a strong arm sneaked between his legs, taking hold of his tail and caressing it with soft touches in just the right places, the thumb teasing against his entrance.

Raph couldn't help the moan escaping him, nor his arms wounding around the human's shoulders, pulling him closer. He gave a soft mewl when the digit pressed firmly against his opening without entering it, the tip flicking against the sensitive flesh and sending a pleasant flame across his nerves.

The fingers around his tail tightened suddenly, blunt nails dragging against the leathery skin from base to the tip, and the terrapin gave a shudder, his spine arching with another moan.

Suddenly, something small and hard was thrust into his mouth alongside the still moving tongue, and he swallowed reflexively.

He gasped when the older male broke the kiss, disentangling himself from the other as he stepped away.

“You traitor.” He gave a weak glare.

“You'll live.” He bent lower once again, pressing a soft kiss to the other's temple. “I hate seeing yah in pain, Raphie.”

“I know.” A soft sigh. “You're still not getting any for two weeks.”

“One?”

“Wanna make it three?”

“Two it is then.”

“Is it safe to look now?” Donny called. When the two started, he had wisely turned his carapace to them, covering his eyes for good measure.

Raph chuckled. “Yeah, it's safe.”

“Good.” Donny lowered his hand, taking a moment to compose himself, then walked back to his brother, taking the blanket and covering him with it. “That pill'll knock you out till tomorrow. I'll be by then to check on you.”

“'m not a baby, Donny.” Raph muttered, feeling the pill working its magic already. It wasn't too fast, was it? “The pills working already, I think. That bad?”

“No, Raph. It's one of my own recipies, it's meant to work fast.”

“So I won't object to a check-up too much?”

“Maybe.” he gave a soft smile, his hand once again petting his brow. “Just sleep, you'll feel better in the morning.”

Raphie smiled at him, and closed his eyes, allowing the drug to pull him under in a few minutes.

When the younger terrapin was asleep, Donny once again bent over his bag, taking out an extension cord and two electric blankets.

He uncovered the other's legs and wrapped each knee in a blanket, plugging them into the cord, pushing the end towards the human. “Plug that in, please.”

Casey did as asked, pushing his hands into his pockets when finished. He bit his lip briefly as he regarded his sleeping lover. “Yah sure it's nothing?”

“I hope it's not. If he's still hurting by tomorrow I'll give him some anti-inflammatory pills.” he glanced at the older male and had to smile at the worry written all over his features. “He'll be fine, Casey.”

“Okay.” the human nodded, then grinned ruefully. “Yah know, I never knew you were so caring with 'im. Though yah did threaten the daylights out of me during that 'big brother' talk we had.”

“Of course. He's my little brother.” he smoothed his fingers against the younger male's eye-ridge again, then chuckled. “I still see him sometimes as the golden-eyed squirt running after me and asking me to explain how a car-engine works over and over.”

Casey laughed softly. “I can imagine.”

“You can ask Master Splinter. I'm sure he has pictures of him at that age.”

The human looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Now there's a thought.”

Donny shook his head, and hefted his bag onto his shoulder, moving to the door. “Come on, Caveman.”

“Um... 's it okay if I stay with him for a moment longer?”

Donny glanced at him over his shoulder, and smiled softly. “Sure. Just don't molest him.”

“Nah, I just...”

“Yeah, I know.” And he really did.

He stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He took the sign down, and put up another: Enforced Bedrest – No Pranking (this means you, Mikey), and chuckled to himself.

He closed his eyes, and he could almost hear that little voice again.

“ _Donny, Donny! Tell me how a Ranchero engine works! Please!”_

He smiled at the memory, of the sound of tiny feet following him everywhere he went. Raph had always been smaller than him, searching him out from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning to the time he closed them in sleep. Always curious, always helpful, always smiling widely at him. He missed that, those moments when it was only him and Raphie, his precious little brother.

A memory of a much earlier time came then.

“ _Raphie. Are you happy?”_

_That wide grin he remembered so well. “Yeah, Donny. I am.”_

His smile softening, he glanced at the door, and thought of the pair hidden behind it. His little brother was already grown up, and found someone else to show that expression to. It saddened him a little, the thought he was no longer the only one his brother liked best anymore, then shook his head.

Raph's happiness was the most important, not his own jealousy. And he was happy. And that made him glad – that Raphael, the Free Soul of the Clan, the one refusing to be restricted by their difference from the rest of the world found someone who was willing to love him as much as Donatello did, maybe even more. Definitely in a different way, that was a given.

Chuckling softly, he turned around and made his way to the rest of his family. He had a prognosis to deliver after all.


	15. Dinner Night of Matchmaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The April/Don starts from here.

“Casey?”

“Yeah...”

“Yah know, Donny's been moody lately.”

A disbelieving sigh. “I must be doing a damn piss-poor job if you're thinking about another guy.”

“I mean, he's been kinda sad lately. Whenever we talk about us, he kinda... slumps, yah know?”

“You two talk about us?”

“With who am I supposed to talk to about you? April?”

A shrug. “Good point.”

“Wait.” Green hands tugged on the human's hair to get him off the skin he was kissing. “Case, stop for a moment.”

A disgruntled snort. “Fine, what?”

“Yah know Don has a crush on April, right?”

“Yeah, so what? Yah wanna play matchmaker?”

“I don't wanna play.”

“Oh.” Slow nodding. “That might be a good idea. Ape's been looking kinda lonely too.”

“Yah thinking they'll finally get it in their heads to get together?”

“Don't know, might be hard.” Thoughtful head-tilt. “Might be worth thinking about when we have more blood in ours brains.”

“Good point.”

“Kay. We'll do that, now shut up and let me play doctor.”

Soft laughter, quickly changing to moans.

*~*~*~*~*

Donatello opened the window, slipping silently inside. He looked around the apartment, wondering where the Hell was his brother, then shook his head with a sigh. First the two hotheads invited him to 'their' place, then they weren't even here. Prefect, just perfect.

Maybe they were out buying beer or something. He really hoped they weren't bashing in any heads. Theirs would roll then.

Then he noticed the table. The Table. Set for two, a bottle of wine in a little bucket of ice, lit candles, the whole shebang.

Jesus Christ... they hadn't forgotten he was coming over, right? Because they sure as Hell didn't set all this for him.

RIGHT??!!

He slowly moved towards the Table, looking around in growing apprehension. Just what were they up to? Then he noticed a note on one of the plates.

 

 _Donny,_

 _the food's in the oven. Your date should be over soon, so don't you dare run._

 _Enjoy your evening._

 _R &C_

 _P.S. Don't try getting drunk before she gets there._

 

He was going to _kill_ them. Brother or not, practically-brother-in-law or not, they were going down.

Just as he was about to ignore the P.S. and reach for the bottle, he heard the door being keyed open.

“Casey?” A very familiar voice called, heeled-footsteps sounding as his 'date' walked further into the apartment. “Casey, are you here?”

“Good evening, April.” The terrapin greeted her softly, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. They were _so_ dead when he got his hands on them.

“Donny?” the redhead blinked in surprise. She was wearing a tight black dress, her hair pinned up, delicate make-up accenting her natural features.

Good God.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, setting her purse down by the table. “And what's that?”

The terrapin wordlessly handed over the note.

“Ah.” she muttered, after she finished reading. “Well, this certainly explains why Casey told me to look my best when I came over tonight.”

“You do look good.” Donny blurted out before he could stop himself, then turned beet-red.

April blinked in surprise, then smiled softly. “Thank you.” She clapped her hands together, rubbing them briefly. “So, what's for dinner?”

“You-” the terrapin stared at her. “You're going to go through with this? Seriously?”

“Well, why not? I did not spent all that time getting myself ready just to end up with an empty stomach.” She smirked teasingly at him. “Now, go get the food while I pour us some wine. I think we both need it.”

Donatello could only obey, returning with what turned out to be a steak dinner. A very delicious steak dinner as they soon learned firsthand.

“So... have you heard about Dr. Pendroves' new invention?”

*~*~*~*~*

“I had a great time, Donny.” April smiled at the other as he helped her put her coat on.

“Yeah. Me too.” The male blushed slightly.

The smile softened. “Aw, what the Hell.” She leaned closer, wrapping her arms around the terrapin's neck.”You know, you've always been my favorite turtle out of the bunch.”

Brown eyes blinked owlishly at her for a moment, then she leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the other's lips.

Donatello's breath stopped in his chest, along with his heart. Then they both started again, a deep blush creeping all over the green face and neck.

April chuckled fondly, moving away from the male and walking to the door.

Just before it slid closed, she waved slightly. “Bye, Donny.” she said softly, then was gone.

Donny stared after her for long moments, fingers touching his still tingling lips, then grinned madly, throwing his arms into the air. “Yes! YES! Whoo-Hoo, yeah baby!”

On the other side of the door, April leaned against the wooden surface, chuckling to herself at the shouts of joy, a small blush tinging her cheeks.

Donny really was so _cute_. Ah, she sounded like a teenager.

With a shake of her head and a smile firmly rooted on her face, she walked down the stairs.

Wonderful food, interesting and funny conversations, the blush on Donny's face... the best date of her life, and she had it with a giant, walking, talking turtle.

She should probably take Casey's example, and ignore that last part. She really should.

*~*~*~*~*

“It worked!”

“Yah sure?”

“She kissed him!”

“And I missed that? Aw, damn!” A pause. “How's Donny?”

“Happy as a dried up pig in a puddle of fresh mud.”

“That's happy.”

“Yeah. Wait, he noticed me.”

“Ah, c'mon, he won't be mad, it went good right?”

“Think you're right, he's grinning.”

“See?”

“He's smiling now.”

“...still good.”

“Scowling.”  
“Not good.”

“Aaaaand he's glaring.”

“Should we run?”

“We'd better, he's comin' over here.”

“We run, then.”

“Shut it and move your ass.”

Feet scampering.

A window opening. “Get back here!”


	16. 50 Sentences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter. Some are clues as to what will happen in the future of the series.

#01 – Ring

Throaty moans, deep groans, wet obscene noises, the phone ringing, closely followed by a crash as the receiver smashed into the wall.

 

#02 – Hero

“Babe, it's safe to come out now, the Big Bad Spider is dead.”

 

#03 – Memory

Raphael closed his eyes, letting his hand fall back as he caressed his aching shaft, letting out a loud churr at the memory of warm fingers ghosting over his heated skin.

 

#04 – Box

Inside the hidden pocket of Raph's obi was a box, shaped like a hockey-puck; if one managed to find the hidden latch and get it open, he'd see a picture of the two of them, grinning widely – to get to the box would be a fit, however, cause Raph rarely went anywhere without it.

 

#05 – Run

Casey sighed sleepily, nuzzling at the strong thighs his head was resting upon; he heard a warm chuckle above him, but thankfully the hands didn't stop running across his scalp soothingly.

 

#06 – Hurricane

Casey watched the rapidly pacing terrapin, barely listening to the rant about Leo once again trying to interfere in their relentionship – he kept close attention to the hurricane storming just behind golden eyes, and prepared himself to envelop the other in a tight hug when it errupted.

 

#07 – Wings

Casey looked down at his sleeping lover – Raph had twisted in his sleep so much that the blanket was bunched up under his shoulders, spreading to the sides like wings; he grinned and went for his camera.

 

#08 – Cold

Casey hated the cold – whenever the temperature dropped below a certain level, his lover would become groggish, blinking slowly, barely able to form understandable sentences, moving as if under water, and when the cold seeped too deeply under the emerald skin, the terrapin wouldn't wake up no matter how hard the human shook him; that's why, whenever the temperature showed signs of dropping, Casey prepared the thick blankets and made as much hot drinks as he could, sitting for long hours with the terrapin pressed against his side and keeping him warm.

 

#09 – Red

Casey cocked his head to the side, staring at the object in his hand; he bought it, brought it home, then tore a long strap from his red T-shirt, making two holes in the middle of it, and tied it around the plush-turtles head.

 

#10 – Drink

“Someone tell the room to stand still...” Raphael muttered, aborting his attempt to stand and snuggled back against the snoring Casey's chest.

 

#11 – Midnight

The TV was on, enveloping the darkened room in a soft glow, on the table stood an empty box of pizza, two beers and an open jar of lube; the two bodies on the couch were still, wrapped around each other as they slept.

 

#12 – Temptation

Casey fruitlessly tried to concentrate on his taxes, pretending his gaze wasn't lifting up time after time to follow small, soft, teasing movements, he needed to finish this, he was supposed to hand it in tomo-... damn Raph and his cute little tail.

 

#13 – View

There was just something about freshly-showered, slightly flushed emerald skin that made it damn near impossible to not jump the terrapin.

 

#14 – Music

“Casey, why is there an 80's Hits CD hidden in your underwear drawer?”

 

#15 – Silk

Raph raised an eye ridge, but obediently put on the red silk vest; he was just about to ask how it looked on him when his lips were attacked with fervor.

 

#16 – Cover

A single shiver wracking the terrapin's frame was enough for Casey's subconsciousness to take over his body, urging it to sit up and wrap the cover tighter around them both before snuggling back into dreams.

 

#17 – Promise

“Raphie, please, c'mooon... I promise I won't ever call you 'Sweety Buns' in front of Leo again, I swear... baby, c'mon, forgive.”

 

#18 – Dream

As corny as it sounds, all Raphie ever dreamed off was being able to walk among humans without the threat of being taken to a lab hanging over his head – Casey made that dream come true by simply not running away in terror the first time he saw the terrapin.

 

#19 – Candle

“Case, I found the candles; don't move till I light 'em or you'll walk into another wall... or probably all of them before this blackout's over.”

 

#20 – Talent

The sai fell out of his grasp with a clatter, and Casey leveled a glare at the smirking terrapin, who was effortlessly twirling the weapon's twin, daring him to say anything.

 

#21 – Silence

Casey groaned, turning onto his other side and jerking the covers over his head irritably – it was stupid he was now unable to sleep when a familiar heartbeat that should be laying next to him was now replaced by silence; he was unaware his lover was having similar problems.

 

#22 – Journey

The distance between the door and the bedroom never seemed bigger than right now – while strong arms were wrapped around his neck, firm thighs around his waist and soft lips pressing against his own; Casey opted to stop the journey on the nearest flat surface instead.

 

#23 – Fire

Raph stared at the passion burning in the other's eyes and couldn't help a shiver of anticipation.

 

#24 – Strength

There was one human who could easily lift the mass of muscles that was Raphael; it was also the only human the terrapin allowed to do so.

 

#25 – Mask

Casey smirked when the bound form writhed on the bed and licked a long trail up one quivering thigh; using the element of surprise by tying the turtle to the bed with his own mask had been a stroke of genius.

 

#26 – Ice

Casey's left leg slipped way too far, and his butt had a rather painful meeting with the ice in result; he glanced at his laughting best bud and grinned – what was a bruise or ten when compared to Raphie having a good time during his first ice-skating experience?

 

#27 – Fall

Casey stared at the terrapin, lips pursed into a tight white line as he stared at the mess of the other's knees – skin ripped nearly off, blood soaking through the torn flesh; he looked the injury over carefully, and sighed in relief when it proved not to be as deep as he had initially feared, then he slowly hefted the shell-shocked turtle onto his back, walking by the smoking remains of the ShellCycle and making his way to his apartment to take care of his best bud's wounds, unaware of the happiness that night would eventually lead them to.

 

#28 – Forgotten

Casey kissed the scarred knees, trailing his tongue over the rugged skin, nibbling gently at the miniscule imperfections – he knew he had promised Raphie not to feel guilty about their existance, but he also knew he would never forget the night they were made, neither the accident nor the heat of their first intimate moment later on.

 

#29 – Dance

Feeling romantic, Casey had grabbed his lover, and led him into a slow dance, grinning charmingly at the other; thankfully, the terrapin only laughed when he had promptly walzed them into a wall moments later.

 

#30 – Body

Beautiful, sexy, well-muscled, lean, tall, dark-skinned, long-haired, soft lips, gentle hands, strong arms, rueful smile... “Case, put some clothes on, I'm trying to read here.”

 

#31 – Sacred

“Fine, the Bible states that a man should marry a woman, and 'form the most sacred of unions', but what does it say about marrying giant, mutated turtles, huh Ma?”

 

#32 – Farewells

Soft kiss, followed by a “See yah tomorrow.”

 

#33 – World

How could it be possible for one soft smile be worth more than the whole world to him?

 

#34 – Formal

Raphael fought the urge to fidget, trying to not look as uncomfortable as he felt wearing the formal clothing as he extended his hand, trying to appear friedly, “It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Jones.”

 

#35 – Fever

Casey mumbled incoherently, twisting his head from side to side, and clinging to the warm body next to him almost desperately; Raph sighed in worry, brushed a lock of sweat-soaked hair from the older male's forehead, and hoped Casey would get better soon.

 

#36 – Laugh

Raph shrieked and twisted, trying to free himself from the unrelenting hold and get far away from the merciless torment; Casey grinned, ignoring the struggles and continued tickling the breathless terrapin.

 

#37 – Lies

Raphael blushed, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment and trying hard to believe Casey was speaking the truth when he said “You're beautiful.”

 

#38 – Forever

“I am _so_ not letting you go, ever.”

 

#39 – Overwhelmed

He stared from the three eggs to the tired and anxious looking Raph, then back again, trying not to get overwhelmed by the strength of the simple statement “I'm a Daddy.”

 

#40 – Whisper

Casey whimpered – his hands were tied to the bedposts, his lover's warm weight settled over his chest, and a sultry voice kept whispering exactly what the turtle would do to him while green hands teased his aching flesh, a little tail twitching against his leaking shaft – he was utterly helpless to do anything, and he was even more certain he was gonna love it!

 

#41 – Wait

Raph kissed the other goodbye, then made his way to the couch, grabbing a book to read as he waited for Casey to come back from work.

 

#42 – Talk

Casey sat meekly on the chair, nodding from time to time as Donatello told him in minute detail just what exactly would happen to him should he hurt Raphael in any way.

 

#43 – Search

Searching for the perfect engagement ring was kinda hard when one's future spouse had fingers of an unusual diameter; then the perfect solution flashed at him from a shop's window, and Casey grinned.

 

#44 – Hope

Raphael stared at himself in the mirror, standing perfectly still as Donny made the last adjustments to his collar, and trying very hard not to die of heart attack before he could say “I do.”

 

#45 – Eclipse

Eyes golden like the sun disappeared behind emerald-green lids as their owner admited defeat to sleep; Casey grinned, hugging his private little eclipse tight.

 

#46 – Gravity

Gravity proved victorious when the two dismissed the idea of getting out of bed today.

 

#47 – Highway

“Case, I swear if Mikey won't stop singing 'Highway to Hell' each time he sees us kiss I'm gonna kill him.”

 

#48 – Unknown

The future holds many unknown surprises, but the two vigilantes were more than sure they were gonna face them together.

 

#49 – Lock

Raph stared at the door in startlement, blinking when the knocking accompanied by his brothers' voices started again, then glanced at his lover, shifting around the thrum of pleasure emanating from where they were joined as he asked “You remembered to lock the door, right?”

 

#50 – Breathe

It was amazing how relaxing it was to simply listen to one's lover breathe.


End file.
